The Death, Reveal and Stories
by peacelight
Summary: This is my version of a reveal fic before the episode 11 when Merlin realizes that Kilgharrah is dying much faster then he thought and he goes to see him but the Knights follow him and learn a few interesting things about there friend
1. Chapter 1

The council meeting was as boring as ever thought Arthur. Merlin couldn't agree more, his legs always got so tired at these things.

The lords were discussing the importance of taxes, it was riveting as usual. Arthur looked behind to see that Merlin was ready to fall asleep even though he was still standing. He smirked; Merlin's face looked ridiculous. Arthur had a burning desire to through something at him but unfortunately the council would frown upon the childish behavior. Arthur would only acknowledge to himself that throwing things at Merlin was childish.

That's when things got a lot more interesting, a man came into the chamber room. It was clear that the man had wealth. He was dressed in imported silks and his face had the softness of a royal. He had black hair, intensely green eyes emphasized the look of panic on his face.

The knights had immediately drew their swords, they were exceptionally wary of strangers barging into the castle. It always meant danger.

The man immediately put his hands in the air as a sign of surrender. "I mean you no harm. I only seek assistance."

Arthur stood up. He surveyed the man, he did look disheveled. He looked around the room the tension was clear. He squeezed Gwen's shoulder reassuringly, and nodded for the knights to lower their swords.

"What is your name?" He asked. Unaware of how Merlin had moved forward, ready for any sign of an attack. Merlin was wearier of an attack than anyone else. Morgana had declared war, this could be a trick.

"My name is Rathor. I am seeking a man in Camelot." Arthur nodded, "why are you in such a hurry?"

Rathor swallowed "it is a long tale but in essence, it is a matter of life and death." That got everyone's attention. "I am a rich man; I use my means to travel the 5 kingdoms where I met someone who saved my life. Thusly I owe him a great debt." That was something almost all the people in the room understood. With the exception on the nobles, they all were extremely uncomfortable and wished to take their leave. Arthur was not a fool to their discomfort and motioned for them to leave.

Now only his most trusted Knights, Gwen and Merlin remained. "Why don't you sit and tell us the rest of your tale Rathor. Perhaps we can help."

He nodded; it was becoming exceedingly clearer that the man was exhausted. "Once this someone saved my life he revealed that he was dying, and furthermore in the act of saving me, he was injured accelerating the process."

Arthur assumed he was here for Gaius, the physicians' skills were well known through the kingdoms. "Rathor I will certainly send for the court physician, just inform us of where this man is? He seems as if he is an honorable man." Arthur didn't notice the flinch at the word man but Merlin did. He had a sinking suspicion this indeed had something to do with magic.

"That is not what I seek. He is content, almost eager to die. He feels his time on earth is over, but before he passes on he asked me to seek out his friend, for he no longer has the strength to call him. He tried without success, so here I am, in search of his friend."

Arthur felt for Rathor, he knew the weight of the obligations to the men whom you owe your life too. It was a heavy burden. "Alright who is this friend?"

Rathor smiled "This is where my story gets even stranger, I was not told of the friends name, but of only a message. I was to deliver it to the king's court. I was told the friend would understand and seek him out immediately."

Everyone was confused, but Merlin who was now alarmed. He was the only one with an identity worth protecting.

Gwaine hated to wait "so out with it man. What's the message?"

"Kilgharrah is at the lake of your loss and love." Merlin went from fear to pure terror. He didn't think that Kilgharrah was close to death; in fact he thought he had time. It took all his will power to not run out at that very moment.

"I do not know this man. Anyone?" Arthur asked, he thought it was most likely Gwaine after all he had been a wander for most of his life.

"No" was the only response. Merlin remained silent; there was no reason for any of the knights to consider him.

"I am truly sorry but if you tell us where to find this Kilgharrah perhaps we can get more answers." Arthur said. He did truly want to help.

"It is alright my lord, I was told to expect this, but the message has been sent and I am not, under any circumstances to tell anyone where Kilgharrah is. I gave him my word. I will be returning to my own castle in Queen Annis' kingdom but please circulate the message. I would not be able to stomach the idea of the message not being received by the mysterious friend."

Everyone agreed on the spot. Gwen offered Rathor a room, but he declined saying he was anxious to return to his family.

Merlin on the other hand was waiting for his opportunity to slip out and see his friend. The minutes seemed to be stretching out on for hours. He felt terrible, he might not make it in time. Just as Merlin was about to run out of the castle regardless of what questions that may be raised, Arthur ended the council meeting.

All the knights were in a rousing debate on who the mysterious friend could be that they didn't notice Merlin sneaking away. Everyone but Mordred.

"Where is Merlin off to in such a hurry?" He asked aloud. He felt that if Merlin was to treat him with such suspicion it was only fair to return the favour.

All the knights looked behind. "No idea, he always seems to be running off somewhere." Gwaine said. He always wondered where his friend went off to but he did work for Arthur. Merlin probably needed the break.

"The tavern most likely, he sneaks off there from time to time." Arthur said. He wondered if he needed a talking too. Over the years Merlin had been going off to the tavern more and more. But then again Gwaine lived there and he was fine.

Speaking of which Gwaine was in the midst of a fit of laughter. "Oh princess I don't know where you get your information, but Merlin never steps foot in the tavern unless we force him to."

Percival had to agree, the little guy never fancied a drink even after the bloodiest quests.

Arthur was immediately confused. How could that be the case? Where did Merlin disappear to, then? He would be gone for days; Gaius said that he was at the tavern. Why would he lie?

"Does anyone know where Merlin disappears to?" Arthur asked, specifically to Gwen and Gwaine the two of them were the closest to Merlin besides Gaius.

No one said anything. This was answer enough for the young king. It was time for answers.

"Well than what are you waiting for, let's go after him."

Leon was surprised at this, "Sire..."

"He has the annoying quality of following me when I don't ask. Let's see how he likes it." Arthur responded. Gwaine was excited about this; perhaps he would get some insight to his friend. For some odd reason Merlin never made total sense to him.

All the knights and Genevieve, who would not be left behind, went to the stables. John: the stable boy informed them that Merlin had left not 15 minutes earlier. It was now clear to everyone that the mysterious friend was indeed Merlin. But where was he headed? What was the lake of losses? It sounded depressing and gloomy something Merlin was not.

"It should be easy enough to track him." Leon said. Leon had a great deal of respect for Merlin in many regards but covering his tracks was not one of them. Merlin had an uncanny habit of knocking things over. He always left a trail.

Leon soon realized he was mistaken. Once the knights entered the forest they realized that Merlin didn't leave such an easy trail. Percival had to spend several minutes before he picked up the trail. Mordred knew immediately the tracks were being removed with magic, only the faintest traces of broken branches and crushed plant life left any indication of Merlin's path.

About an hour into the journey they had finally caught up with Merlin, he was barely visible beyond the trees. He was just a faint shadow. They all immediately slowed down. For some reason they felt the need to let Merlin do this. He must have gone to painstaking lengths to cover his tracks, it was clear he wanted to be alone.

Whoever Kilgharrah was, he was important to Merlin. Percival knew what lake this was. He whispered "the Lake of Avalon is just beyond that ridge."

All of them knew of the lake. It was known throughout the 5 kingdoms as the lake of the immortals. The Sidhe made their home in the lake.

Everyone dismounted off their horses, tying them down. The rest of their journey was to be made on foot.

Unfortunately for Merlin the knights were quite proficient in traveling throughout the forest quietly as to avoid detection. Gwen too had become accustomed to moving in stealth during her time spent as Morgana's slave.

Merlin saw the Lake come into view. It was still breath taking. Merlin wished that he could just partake in the beauty and not be reminded of the sadness the lake invoked in him. Each time he saw it, he immediately thought of Freya; the love of his life. No matter how hard he wished he would never have a life with her. Lancelot also came to mind, he brought guilt. Guilt; that he didn't stop him from going through the barrier. Guilt that Morgana tore apart a piece of his soul. Guilt; that he had not been able to clear his name. The list was a long one.

But what was most clear was his friend, adviser and kin Kilgharrah was lying in front of the lake. It was obvious that he was dying. It was worse than the last time he saw him. Kilgharrah's color was distorted and green, while his whole body was much thinner. There was a clear stab wound to the right side of his body. It must have been close to his heart.

Merlin's breath was taken away at the sight. Kilgharrah, the Great Dragon reduced to the sickly version before his eyes was unbelievable.

The Knights immediately froze, the dragon! Not in their wildest dreams would they have believed Merlin would be seeking out the Dragon. The Dragon that Arthur killed!

No one knew what to do. Should they confront him? Bad idea. The dragon did look sick, but it was still a dragon that could easily be deadly. Arthur, Gwen and Leon in particular knew the danger it possessed.

They decided silently to listen.

"Kilgharrah I got your message." The dragon opened his eyes. "Merlin, it is good to see you."

Merlin sense of dread increased tenfold. "You called me Merlin, you never do that. Things couldn't get worse could they?" It was clear the pain in Merlin's voice. He did not want to lose another friend.

"Yes I did call you Merlin, for that is one of many names you will be remembered for." If Kilgharrah didn't look so terrible Merlin would have thought everything was normal.

"Please Kilgharrah tell me what to do, I will do it. Let me help you." Merlin pleaded.

"There is nothing you can do, it is my time. I am ready to die knowing that you are ready to embrace your destiny."

"NO! If I am as powerful as you say I am I should be able to save you!" Merlin couldn't take it. For his whole life he had to watch people he loved die without being able to save them.

"It isn't fair that the only life I seem to be able to save is Arthur's." This time Merlin just sounded defeated.

Arthur on the other hand was beyond shocked. What was going on? Merlin powerful, Merlin saving his life and by the sound of it multiple times, it didn't make sense.

Mordred deeply regretted voicing his observation; he may have just destroyed Albion.

"Ah young warlock, don't underestimate the good you have done. You have saved all the Knights lives multiple times, the lives of the citizens of Camelot, the list would go on and on." The old dragon looked as if he was smiling.

The knights and Gwen were in a tail spin. WARLOCK! That meant that Merlin had magic. Magic, Merlin it didn't make sense. What was going on?

"Kilgharrah what did you do for Rathor?" Merlin asked. In hopes he could keep the conversation going long enough for him to convince Kilgharrah to let him help.

"I saw that the boy was about to be killed by a particularly skilled group of bandits, I thought it would be easy enough to stop them. Unfortunately for me one of the men threw his sword it has hit a blood vein. I am slowly dying."

Merlin's face looked even sadder if that was even possible.

"You were ill, why would you risk it?" If Arthur wasn't mistaken he thought he heard a slight hint of annoyance.

"Because of you Merlin, you reminded me of the honor of the noble breed of the dragons. You would have easily risked your life for a stranger. I wanted my last days of life to matter." The dragon sounded like a tired old man. Struggling to prepare for death. No matter how wise a man was, death was the great unknown.

"Kilgharrah you have left your mark upon this earth." Merlin said. Arthur thought so too, all the lives he destroyed. Kilgharrah definitely deserved to die.

"You are the reason that Albion will exist, if it were not for you Arthur and Uther would have died when I came to Camelot. I would never have embraced my destiny."

Arthur was even more shocked if that was still possible. Could he really owe his life to the creature that terrorized his kingdom?

"Young warlock I doubt that. Destiny has a funny way of happening, and you would have saved Arthur's life from Lady Helen even if I had not told you, that the fate of the future rested on your shoulders."

Could Merlin be that important? Did he really save everything? Did he face the burden alone? These questions were going through the silent crowds head and the answer seemed to be yes. Merlin was that great.

"As I recall I said that if anyone wanted to kill Arthur I would help them." Merlin joked but Arthur was extremely angry. Would Merlin have really let him die? Somehow he had already accepted the fact that Merlin seemed to have saved his life multiple times.

"You don't have that evil in your heart, Merlin do not underestimate yourself. This is the reason I sent for you. My time is coming to an end and though I wanted to spend my last moments with you, my friend." At those words Merlin couldn't help the fact his eyes began to water. Even though the relationship had its bumps it was one of the greatest friendships Merlin had ever known, and for some reason fate had to end all of his great friendships in death.

"You must prepare, for Albion is to live or die but the events in the coming weeks. I have complete faith in you but, I can no longer help. It is time you embrace your destiny and become Emyrs." Merlin swallowed. Was he ready?

"Kilgharrah my friend, my kin I will miss you dearly. It is hard to imagine my life without you. Even the times I contemplated leaving you in the cave or killing you, I never thought you would truly be gone..." Merlin couldn't continue. The grief was getting to him. He didn't know how much more loss he could take? He was only one man!

"Young Warlock it has been the greatest honor of my life to help guide you on your path to destiny and I cherish the time with you dearly. You helped me rekindle faith in mankind again. Your mercy was the kindest act I experienced in the past 30 years."

Merlin didn't know what else to do but he went forward and wrapped his arms around the large dragons arm. Though he barely covered a bit of it Kilgharrah understood. The boy who had become a man was showing Kilgharrah just how much he loved him.

The bond between the two of them was undeniable. No matter the hardships they had faced through the years, they were kin.

"Merlin my time is fading."

"So soon." Merlin's voice was weak as if the world had ended.

No matter the feelings any of the Knights had for Kilgharrah the pain that Merlin was in was heartbreaking. Merlin was there friend. He had done ridiculously dangerous things for the sake of the Kingdom, he had risked his life with the rest of them. Everyone knew his loyalty was with Arthur.

"It is the cycle of life, but it doesn't mean that I will be completely gone from this earth. I will always live on in your memories."

"I don't know why that is meant to be comforting. It just reminds me of what I lost, what I couldn't save. THIS Lake is a monument to my failures, Lancelot and his honor, Freya the love of my life and their deaths just remind me of the long list of others Will, my father, more recently Alator."

"Merlin you have done so much good do not forget that, I as many would gladly die for you, it may not mean much now that I am dying but the sentiment remains. I don't care if you can be an exceedingly annoying boy who loves to challenge and question me."

Merlin had to smile just a little. He wiped his face of the tears that were spilling over.

"Kilgharrah it has been an honor. You will always be my greatest adviser and friend. I will do my best to be the man you think me to be."

"I have no doubt." Kilgharrahs' voice was becoming fainter; he was unable to support the weight of his head anymore. Everyone knew that the dragon had but minutes left.

Merlin thought with all his might and projected memories of their time together. Memories filled Kiligharrah's mind, bringing a faint smile to his face. He was truly touched. He and Merlin shared in the sights of their first meeting, the banter they exchanged, when he freed Kilgharrah, letting him live, the advice over the years, the laugher, Athisua's birth it was all reminisced. The good, the bad, their journey together was remembered.

Kilgharrah's breath started to falter. "It was a...privilege...goodbye...young...warlock"

Merlin couldn't help the tears the spilled over. "Goodbye friend, you are not the last of your noble breed but your are the closest to my heart. I will remember you."

Merlin fell to his knees. His pain couldn't be expressed. The past weeks culminated in this... Kilgharrah dead. He now understood why Kilgharrah came here of all places.

He wanted to be laid to rest in the Lake of Avalon. "Say hello to Freya and Lancelot." Merlin whispered as he lifted the Great Dragon into the lake. As Kilgharrah's body touched the lake, it swallowed him. It looked as if the Lake had embraced the new life. Merlin felt Kilgharrah soul move to the beyond. Kilgharrah rested in peace.

The knights didn't know what to do. Should they go to their friend? It was clear he needed someone. Gwen had dealt with her fair share of grief lately but what would she say? Gwaine just wanted some Ale perhaps that was what Merlin needed. Leon couldn't imagine the burden placed upon the young man's shoulders, how could he say anything that mattered? Percival felt that he would never find the right words. Mordred just felt guilt. He should have kept his mouth shut.

Arthur on the other hand moved forward. It didn't matter to him that Merlin had just broken the most sacred law of Camelot. This was his friend and he was in pain. Merlin may have lied to him but by the sounds of it he was the reason Arthur and Camelot were still standing.

Merlin finally heard the sound of someone approaching but by then Arthur was just a few feet behind him. Merlin had run out of words. He couldn't help but have the fear creep in, he was still to consumed with his grief to react. This was the most pivotal moment in his life and he was crying.

Arthur saw the fear in his best friend's eyes and felt ashamed. Did he live with this fear every day? He sped up and put his hand on Merlin's shoulder in a sign of comfort. This meant more to Merlin than he would ever be able to express. Arthur had in his own way shown him some sort of acceptance.

"Merlin...it's ok." Those three words were the kindest thing Merlin ever heard. Arthur pulled him into an embrace.

Merlin finally had a grip on his emotions, at least he was no longer crying. The rest of the knights and Gwen came out of the forest. All except for Mordred, he waited at the edge. Gwen ran up to Merlin and embraced him. Merlin returned the hug.

The knights nodded their heads in acknowledgement. Though this was one of the hardest moments in Merlin's life this was also one of the greatest. He had finally gotten acceptance from the people closest to him

* * *

**I wanted to do my own version of the reveal before the series Finale of Merlin**

**I hope you enjoy :) I would love reviews. And might i say the latest episode was AMAZING! it Blew my mind, so sad its over**


	2. Chapter 2 The stories: Arthur's turn

An hour later, Mordred had returned to the castle. He felt that someone should inform the council that the King and Queen would be absent for the rest of the day and most likely the night. As well as he felt he had no business being with Merlin at this pivotal time in his life; Merlin had made it clear that he hated him.

Merlin had finally consumed his grief; his friends had waited, saying nothing. They all just sat with Merlin, lending their support. Merlin appreciated this.

Kilgharrah was dead, the Great Dragon was gone, and it was still strange to think about it. He no longer had him to turn too.

At last he looked at the faces of his friends; they had wary looks in their eyes. He realized that this was not going to be simple. The years and years of lies had caught up to him and now it was time to explain.

"Thank you everyone for waiting. I know that you must hate me for all the lies but please let me explain." Merlin pleaded.

Gwaine was about to say something but he caught the look in Arthur's eyes. This was a conversation that was meant to be between the two of them.

"Hey mates why don't we gather some fire wood. Oh Gwen you should help us...pick the right kind." Gwaine said. They all got up quickly and agreed, though they just planned to eavesdrop some more.

"Merlin..." Arthur was looking at his friend, searching for the right words. He just started shouting, trying to express the emotions that were coursing through him. "YOU'RE AN IDOIT! HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME! ME OF ALL PEOPLE, I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!"

Merlin had always expected anger, but not anger at the lies. Arthur hadn't even mentioned his magic.

"Arthur" Merlin tried to explain. "NO! DID YOU REALLY THINK SO LITTLE OF ME? DID YOU REALLY BELIEVE THAT I WOULD EXCUTE YOU?!"

"I didn't think..." Merlin trailed off because he saw that his words were increasing his anger.

"THAT'S RIGHT YOU DIDN'T THINK! I MEAN ALL THESE YEARS I HAVE BEEN THE BIGGEST FOOL, TRUSTING YOU WITH EVERY SECRET BUT YOU COULDN'T EVEN TELL ME ONE TRUTH! ALL THESE LIES!" Arthur didn't seem to show any sign of slowing down.

"YOU CLOTPOT WOULD YOU LET ME EXPLAIN!" Merlin shouted, in that moment Arthur had the strangest desire to laugh.

"You moron, you are calling me names, yelling at me when you have lied to me for eight years, blatantly breaking the laws of Camelot in the process. And you're mad at me." Arthur couldn't help but shake his head in sheer amusement at the audacity of the situation.

"Arthur I did it to save your life! No before you say anything just listen for 5 minutes then you can ask and do anything you please." Merlin cleared his throat, as it was still sore from the raw emotion he had just expressed.

"I was born with magic, yes it is very rare but it does happen. It happened to me. Magic chose me, I had no choice in the matter." Arthur didn't even know that was possible. He had been hunting people who could have had no choice in the matter. He felt more anger towards Merlin at this revelation. Why did he not tell him sooner?

"When my mother sent me to Camelot, I came with all this hope, but the first thing I saw was a man being executed for having magic. It was utterly terrifying, I wondered what he did, but I soon learned he was killed for who he was." Merlin wanted Arthur to see that it was a very hard for him to be honest about who he was.

Arthur did feel sympathy towards Merlin at this particular moment; it must have been awful for him. This still didn't explain the last few years.

"I then met Gaius; I saved his life with magic."

"So he knew from the start!" Arthur exclaimed; he was more jealous than anything else.

"Let me finish please." Merlin said, Arthur nodded though he felt as if he was a child being scolded not the King of Camelot.

"I met you, an arrogant prince who I could have easily beaten in that fight we had but, I stopped when I realized who you were." Merlin had a slight smile on his face because of the memory. Arthur on the other hand frowned, he felt like a moron.

"I didn't like you, but I soon met Kilgharrah..." Merlin's voice faltered, he was still raw from the loss. After swallowing his grief Merlin continued "He told me that I was meant to help keep you alive, I didn't believe him at first but then Lady Helen started to put the entire court to sleep all except for me. I had to make a decision. I could save the King and Prince who would easily sentence me to death or I could let you die. I didn't even think about it, I dropped the chandelier on her and when she managed to throw the knife, I slowed time and pushed you out of the way."

Arthur remembered that. It was how Merlin became his manservant. He just never thought that magic was the reason. Haha if his father ever found out he appointed a sorcerer as his manservant he would probably die again just from the sheer shock.

"Anyways over the time I spent as your manservant, you grew on me. You were still a prat." This had Arthur and Merlin chuckling, something's never changed.

"But you showed signs of the King you would be. You attempted to save my life, when I drank the poison. So I knew you cared. Ever since I have become your servant I have done everything I can to keep you, the knights, and the whole of Camelot safe. Arthur I have always known that you hate magic" Arthur was about to interrupt, he felt as if Merlin was unfairly judging him.

"Wait let me finish. You have been betrayed so many times, and Morgana's betrayal in particular hurt you. During Uther's reign I did not want you to have to choose between me and your father. Then you became King but Uther's death made your hatred of magic even stronger. I thought if I told you I had magic before you had seen the benefits of it, you or others would think that I was using you." Merlin had to take a breath; he was talking so fast, trying desperately to get Arthur to understand.

"I wanted you to know that our friendship was real. I wanted you to see that magic was just like a sword. It only mattered who wielded it. People can be good and they can be evil, but it isn't magic that is the cause."

Merlin looked at Arthur it was clear that he was in deep thought. He hoped that he had phrased everything properly. The waiting was killing him, Arthur had looked so angry. Would he ever forgive me? Merlin thought, he couldn't bear the thought of losing the friendship.

"So, you're saying that since you have been in Camelot you have been saving everyone and everything without telling anyone, because at first you didn't want to ruin my relationship with the man who would have you killed without a second thought, and then you wanted me to accept magic on my own, while not ruining our friendship." Arthur said.

"Yes Arthur! Exactly please see that I had the best of intentions." Merlin hoped that this meant that Arthur was no longer angry.

Arthur took a deep breath. He slapped Merlin on the back of his head "Oh I see. You thought you could make major decisions involving me without TELLING ME! Did you ever once think that maybe, just maybe that I wanted to know, that I could handle this!"

At this point Gwen was getting tired of the arguing, she had far too many questions that needed answers to wait for the two of them to sort it out. Knowing them they would argue for hours just on who cared the most.

"Alright Arthur stop shouting at Merlin. Merlin has clearly underestimated his friends. All of them." Gwen said as she came out of the forest.

"But" both of them said in unison, Gwen she shut them both up with one stern look. Then the rest of the Knights came out, it was clear that Gwen had control of the situation

"Merlin, you should have told us, all of us, but Arthur especially." Merlin hung his head in shame. He had tried but he just never knew the right time.

"I know that it must have been hard, but all of us tell you our secrets." She needed to convey that she too felt a sense of betrayal. "Anyhow we must forgive you." This time Arthur had something to say.

"BUT IF YOU EVER LIE TO ME AGAIN..." Gwen interrupted her husband with more force "What Arthur is trying to say is that, you need to be honest with us. From now on, we won't tolerate anymore lies. Is that understood? And Arthur no more shouting, this is a hard enough conversation as it is."

The Knights all smirked; they loved seeing Gwen take charge. They wanted to sing Arthur's in trouble, Merlin's in trouble but they didn't want to end up in Gwen's crosshairs.

"Yes Gwen, I won't ever lie to you, to any of you ever again." Merlin said, with the utmost sincerity. They all wanted to believe but their friend was able to lie to them so convincingly over the years. How could they ever be sure?

"Fine no more shouting at Merlin today, I'll catch up on it tomorrow." Arthur said, winking at his wife. She smiled back; though Arthur looked playful it was clear that he was struggling with this.

"I'll build the fire and then Merlin can tell us all the things he has done." Gwaine said cheerfully, he felt that the conversation needed to lighten up.

Once the fire started to crackle, everyone took a seat around it.

"How about you all just ask me a question, one at a time and I will answer it to the best of my ability."Merlin suggested, but he was unbelievably nervous. He wasn't use to being the center of attention.

"Fine, I am first." Arthur stated, but he wasn't sure what question to ask. He had a thousand pouring through his head. Every strange and unusual event that had happened since Merlin arrived in Camelot was running through his head, but what to question first.

"Hey princess, are you ever going to ask a question." Gwaine shouted at Arthur, who immediately felt his cheeks begin to blush.

Arthur decided the most obvious question was explaining the dragons attack. "Why did Kilgharrah attack? And more importantly why didn't you stop him immediately?" Arthur asked.

Gwaine immediately went to defend his friend "First of that's two questions and where the hell is your sympathy and god damn compassion."

Before Arthur could respond Merlin cut in "its ok Gwaine, I expected this." Merlin sighed, he knew he had to explain but he was afraid of the response. He would be revealing some of his biggest failures and some of his most guarded secrets.

"Merlin, you can trust us. I know that you aren't use to sharing but we won't get angry. Right Arthur." Gwen said. Arthur nodded, he did want answers and he could always shout at Merlin later.

"Ok, um well..." Merlin trailed off. It would take ages to explain the relationship. The entire group looked at Merlin.

"Ok I will tell you the main story." Merlin stated, he could just jump over the manipulations and tell them the events leading up to the release of Kilgharrah.

"Kilgharrah and I had a falling out which caused me to act in anger and say that I would make sure that he would never be free. That he would always remain in that cave." The knights were surprised at the harshness in which Merlin treated the Dragon; it was hard to imagine Merlin like that.

"Anyways I vowed never to return, but then I Sigan attacked and I was unsure of how to defeat him, and Kilgharrah was the only one I could turn too. He gave me the information I needed, and I recaptured Sigan's soul." Before he continued the tale Merlin noticed the stunned looks on his friend's faces and was taken aback.

"What did I say?" Merlin thought back, did he say anything alarming?

Leon said in an incredulous tone "You defeated Sigan; the immortal, all powerful sorcerer. I have been told horror stories about him for all my life and then to see him in power was unbelievable and yet, you defeated him."

Merlin realized that may have come out as boasting "it was really not that impressive."

"Mate you have to learn to take a complement, we weren't saying you were boasting. We were saying that was bloody impressive." Gwaine said.

Merlin was touched; he wasn't use to being complimented for his achievements. Gaius usually pointed out his mistakes and then they would laugh about it.

"Anyways" Merlin said trying to just stick to the story. "The only way Kilgharrah would give me the information was if I agreed to free him." Arthur was about to start shouting but Merlin increased his pace to where the words almost blended together. "I only said I would I had no intention of doing so I was only trying to get the information."

"You can slow down Merlin I wasn't going to say anything. I was just listening." Arthur said, at this everyone began to laugh.

"Arthur, I love you with all my heart, but we both know you aren't the best listener." Gwen said while trying to contain her laughter. Merlin even cracked a small smile.

Arthur just huffed. "Merlin! What are you waiting for? Continue."

Merlin nodded, "I went back a few times to see Kilgharrah and ask for more favours, never freeing him, just prolonging his suffering. And he was suffering." Trying to emphasize the pain that his friend was going through.

"None of you can imagine. He lived as a prisoner for twenty years, alone, isolated; a trophy. Arthur imagine going from the nobility of being the King of Camelot to a prisoner." Merlin thought that perhaps Arthur could imagine the fall from grace the best. Arthur was the best comparison he had because Merlin really couldn't think of anything else.

"Kilgharrah had to watch his noble breed die, and then to be held prisoner with the knowledge that he was the last of his kind..." Merlin trailed off, struggling to find the words to express the pain Kilgharrah was going through.

"He had such hatred for Uther and Camelot, he needed vengeance, for everyone of his kind, for the suffering, and I guess the way I treated him didn't help matters." Merlin knew that he hurt Kilgharrah as well, not as badly as Uther but he did promise to keep him captive.

"Merlin, at least you didn't release him." Arthur said, but he immediately realized he was wrong, Merlin's face told him that it was him.

"Why?" Arthur asked, this entire story seemed to be going in a different direction.

"I knew what Kilgharrah wanted to do, at least I had a vision of his intended destruction so I had promised myself not to visit him anymore. Kilgharrah is intelligent and he is...was a master of manipulation. But then Morgause put Camelot under such a powerful sleeping spell that I could not stop it."

Arthur came to an important conclusion at this point, every time he was faced with the future of the Kingdom, when he was under that burden; Merlin was carrying it as well.

"So I went to Kilgharrah for help, but it came at a price." Everyone knew what it was. "He made me vow on my mother's life, the only vow he knew I wouldn't break, that I would release him."

"Well I hope the information was worth it, because many good men and women died at his hands." Leon said, he had not meant to be rough on Merlin but the Dragon had killed many of his friends and attempted to kill him. He had seen firsthand the destruction he had caused.

"I know that many of you suffered when I released Kilgharrah but you must understand the circumstances." Merlin looked towards Arthur, Gwen and Leon, the three of them had been in Camelot when Kilgharrah went on his destruction spree.

"If Kilgharrah hadn't told me the cause and the way to stop the spell all of Camelot would have been lost."

"Merlin none of us can understand the pressure you were under, but I for one think you made the right decision seeing as Camelot, and us all of us are still standing." Gwen said reassuringly, sometimes the Knights could be so irritating. They needed to understand that compassion was a necessary quality in some situations, this being one of them.

"Thank you Gwen, but wait until you realize what the information was. Morgana had already joined forces with Morgause and was the source of the sleeping curse." Merlin proclaimed.

Arthur felt the tug in his heart, Morgana had already betrayed them. "How long had you known about Morgana, Merlin how long?" Arthur demanded, he needed to know how long he played the fool.

"She had magic since she was a child, her dreams were visions of the future, when I realized I attempted to help her by showing her the Druids but it didn't work." Merlin didn't blame Arthur for it. "Before I could do anything more, I learned Morgana's destiny. She is the darkness to my light. It is foretold that she will be my greatest enemy. I am her destiny and her doom." Merlin let that sink in.

Gwen in particular had a hard time processing this, she had for a time thought Merlin and Morgana had a connection but it was romantic in nature. It must have been unbearable for Merlin to learn this. She had to run up to Merlin and hug him. "You are one of the strongest people I know." Gwen whispered just for Merlin to hear.

"Continue Merlin." Gwen said. "We are here to listen."

"Huh, well I was arrogant enough to think that I could change destiny, I wanted to believe, and I needed to believe that I could stop Morgana. But I was wrong." There was a great deal of sadness in Merlin's voice, he sounded more like an old man full of many regrets than the care free servant all of them were use to.

"Morgause had convinced her to join her. I had no choice it was either Camelot or Morgana, the women who was meant to destroy Camelot."

"What did you do?" Percival exclaimed; he was on the edge of his log in anticipation.

"Kilgharrah told me the only way to stop the sleeping curse was to poison Morgana, so I did." Arthur couldn't imagine Merlin, naive, innocent Merlin poisoning one of his dearest friends. How could he have gone through that alone?

"Morgause did love her sister, so in exchange for telling her what poison I used she stopped the sleeping curse. After the chaos subsided I went to the dungeons and kept my word." Everyone needed a moment to digest this information.

"You should have told me about Morgana, Merlin." Arthur whispered, he hated the fact that he did nothing.

"You wouldn't have believed me, Don't Arthur! You and I both know you loved her to much to believe me." Merlin stated. He had given this idea so much thought over the years that he didn't doubt this fact. Loving Morgana was easy, Arthur, Gwen, Merlin even Leon loved her.

Arthur didn't argue; he had loved Morgana as if she was his sister. Turns out when he found out she was his sister he began to hate her.

"Mate, how did you stop Kilgharrah?" Gwaine asked in order to steer the conversation in a different direction.

But unfortunately this was not the conversation Merlin wanted to have. It would mean talking about Balinor; his father.

"My magic was no match for Kilgharrah, I had attempted to stop him but I was unsuccessful." Merlin stated. "Arthur I really did try."

"Merlin when did you face him? The entire time you were with me." Arthur asked incredulously, he couldn't remember Merlin ever being gone.

"When the Knights went back to the castle, I fought Kilgharrah on my own. I failed the first few times. Nothing I tried would work."

Percival was impressed by his friend's bravery. He was a tiny fellow but he stood up against a dragon that explained Lancelot's sentiments about Merlin, he always insisted that Merlin was the bravest man he knew.

"Arthur can tell you some of the story my voice hurts." Merlin said; he hoped to avoid having to talk about Balinor.

"Sure Merlin" Arthur said as he passed him his own canteen. "We went in search for the last Dragonlord, Balinor. Merlin..." Arthur recalled that Merlin had pulled him out of a hairy situation full of bandits during their journey. "You used magic to save me, didn't you?" Merlin nodded.

"I guess I will have to get use to that. Anyhow when we arrived we found Balinor. He was a sullen man, full of anger just as the dragon was but in the end he changed his mind. I think he did because Gaius saved his life, but on the journey back to Camelot he died."

Merlin was trying very hard not to betray his emotions. His father died to save him. "He told you how to defeat Kilgharrah. I mean that is the only explanation right?" Arthur was staring at Merlin.

Arthur realized Merlin was avoiding talking about something, he was always evasive but before Arthur had thought it was because he liked to annoy him but now he knew better. "You are still trying to avoid telling the truth! Merlin really here we all are trying to accept your lies and your still hold back the truth! What kind of people do you think...?"

"He was my father!" Merlin shouted. He couldn't hold it in any longer.

Arthur's face went from anger and annoyance to shame. Oh god! What had he done? "Merlin..." Arthur trailed off; he didn't know what to say. He understood the loss of a father; it was unimaginable.

"I...you said you never met your father." Arthur thought to himself that it was such a stupid thing to say. He was never any good at this touchy feeling stuff. Bloody hell he had told Merlin that no man was worth his tears. He had said that about his father. He felt like beating his head against a wall. "I am so sorry Merlin."

"It's alright Arthur, you never knew." Merlin smiled at his friend, it was clear that Arthur was struggling with this as well. "I never knew either. When Balinor fled Camelot he went to Ealdor and he and my mother fell in love but Uther would not let him be. He hunted him so my father fled again, never knowing that he left an unborn son behind." Merlin needed a moment to compose himself before continuing.

"Merlin, why didn't you tell me?" Arthur asked, it wasn't like he was revealing his magic.

"Gaius warned me that Uther would look upon a son of Dragonlord with the deepest of suspicion, if not execute me on the spot." Merlin whispered.

"I thought he was dead, when I told you about my father I was telling you the truth. Before he went to find Balinor Gaius told me the truth. I told Balinor the truth when we were in the forest." Arthur remembered the two men going off alone.

"He told me about Kilgharrah and his story, and that the dragonlord gift was passed on from father to son. But only when the father died." Gwen, who had stayed next to Merlin, squeezed his hand in reassurance.

"When the...when he..." Merlin couldn't say it.

"When he was hit." Arthur said. Merlin nodded. "He whispered to me that the heart of dragon was on the right side of his body." That would explain why no one could even get close to killing a dragon, they aimed for the wrong side.

"When you went to face the dragon, I watched waiting for my opportunity and when he knocked you out, I faced my first dragon. I felt my father's presence on that field." Merlin smiled, it was full of sadness. In many ways Kilgharrah was his connection to his father and know he is dead.

"I used the voice that we both share, for in many ways Kilgharrah and I are kin. Us more than most dragonlords for he both he and I are creatures of the old religion." Arthur was beginning to understand why Merlin didn't kill the dragon.

"Kilgharrah had to do what I said. He begged me to not let him be responsible for the death of his noble breed. I could have killed him, at that point it would have been easy, I had the spear in the air but I couldn't do that to my own kin." Merlin looked at Arthur specifically when he asked "You do understand."

Arthur nodded, "So you're that reason he hasn't attacked Camelot again."

"Yes, I banished him, told him never to return to Camelot or I would kill him." Merlin said. "But you should realize that Kilgharrah has done a great deal of good for this kingdom, there is much more to him than his mistakes."

"Like what?" Arthur asked. He better have done some pretty fantastic things to make up for the destruction and death he caused.

"He is the reason I have figured out how to save this kingdom multiple times, he personally has divulged information that kept you, Arthur Pendragon alive. So please try and understand that though Kilgharrah made a mistake he is...was a good dragon." Merlin knew that in his heart, Kilgharrah always wanted Albion to succeed.

"I am sorry for your loss Merlin." Leon stated; it was the best he had. He never expressed his emotions well. After all he was a knight of Camelot.

"We all are." Gwen said. "Though we only ever saw his horrible acts, we know you well enough to believe that he had good in him."

After a moments silence, Gwaine felt that he had earned his turn. "Seeing as princess over there asked multiple questions I think it is only fair that I ask a couple myself."

* * *

**First off i want to say thank you to all the lovely reviews. They all made me smile. I will try to post as constantly as i can. i plan to have each of the Knights, and Gwen ask Merlin question thus allowing him to go through his journey and explain his victories.**

**I hope u all like this chapter :) Happy reading**


	3. Chapter 3 Gwaine's Turn

_"Seeing as princess over there asked multiple questions I think it is only fair that I ask a couple myself."_

"Fine Gwaine, fire away." Merlin felt that Gwaine would be easier than anyone else. After all when was Gwaine ever serious? He was so very wrong.

"Why did you tell Lancelot and not me? I know you sneaked off a lot together. Umm...also how did you know that Arthur needed us on the quest to the Fisher Kings land? Who was that midget at the bridge? What was his name again?" Gwaine thought to himself. "That's right, the fellow named Grettir."

"Is that all Gwaine? No more complicated questions that require long answers?" Merlin asked; he knew this was going to be another complicated story, in which things could be interpreted in multiple ways. Not always in his favor, any story involving Lancelot was complicated.

"Nope, just those three." Gwaine said with a smile.

"Um...where do I begin..." Merlin thought it would be best to explain Lancelot's knowledge first; it seemed that Arthur's mood was detracting; perhaps he could finally clear his name. And dragging out the conversation would not help, he needed to confront the elephant in the room.

"When Lancelot came to Camelot he saved my life, so intern I tried to make him a knight. As you know he was found out by Uther. Anyways when the Griffon attacked, I knew that you must use magic to defeat it but Uther would never understand." Arthur realized something; he needed to figure out how many of his own accomplishments were actually Merlin's.

"I rode after you Arthur, I was going to enchant your spear and let you kill the Griffon but Lancelot wanted to help as well. Apparently blue flames are hard to miss. When I enchanted his lance he noticed." Merlin said, if he was surprised at Lancelot's observation.

"You think mate!" Gwaine laughed.

"Hey! None of you have ever noticed the magic I have done in front of you, so excuse me for thinking that Lancelot would have been as obtuse as all of you!" That shut ever one up immediately. Merlin felt some satisfaction in this.

He continued his story. "Lancelot would not stay in Camelot knowing that he would be taking credit for my victory, but he knew my secret and promised never to reveal it. So since none of you noticed, I didn't tell you. Also I didn't want to divide your loyalty between me and the laws of Camelot."

Arthur wanted to shout that people would have kept his secret. He wanted to say that he had known Merlin longer at this point and would have been on his side just as Lancelot had been, but he couldn't re-write history.

"Merlin, Lancelot always said you were the bravest man he knew, especially after we became Knights, but he always seemed to refer to one event. What was it?" Percival asked. He now realized that there was much more to the relationship between Lancelot and Merlin than he first thought. Percival had always thought that Merlin was brave because he put up with Arthur. Now this bravery took on a whole new meaning for the Knight.

"Hey it's my turn Percival." Gwaine complained in a joking manner.

"Well as King I demand an answer to that question." Arthur said, in complete seriousness. Arthur wanted to know how much Merlin did and how much Lancelot knew.

Merlin was touched by Lancelot's endorsements. "I think he was talking about the time Morgause and Morgana used the immortal army. Arthur was knighting all of you and afterwards Lancelot realized that I had thought up my own plan to save Camelot. He said that I was braver than anyone he knew." Merlin didn't want to keep going, he was afraid to sound like he was boasting.

"I guess I should have knighted you." Arthur said. Merlin laughed the comment brought back memories."Lancelot said that to."

"SO how did you stop the army?" Percival asked. And why on earth did they not wonder why earlier. Did they real just think an immortal army vanished into thin air?

"Um...I went in search of the cup of life to empty it of the blood within thus destroying the army. Lancelot knew that I would go off on my own, so he insisted on coming and providing me with an excuse. We never went after the warning bell. Sorry about that." Merlin said sheepishly.

Leon laughed "Merlin you saved our lives; you have absolutely nothing to be sorry about."

Gwen was proud of Lancelot and Merlin but was confused about one thing. "How did emptying the cup of the blood destroy the army?"

That was a good question everyone thought.

"It works like this. When the men made their pact with Morgause they essentially became the living dead. To be immortal they had to die in a sense. The only thing keeping them alive was the blood within the cup without it, they would die." Merlin hoped he made sense, because at times it confused even him.

"Morgause didn't put up a fight?" Gwen asked.

"She did, I guess in a way I killed her. When Morgana saw her sister knocked aside she escaped with the body but Morgause was beyond saving." Merlin sighed; he hated having blood on his hands.

"Merlin, you did the right thing. Honestly we were about to lose in the dungeons. Without you we would all be dead." Gwaine said comfortingly; he knew the toll of taking a life; it would always remain on your conscience.

Arthur knew that without his manservant Camelot would have been lost. His manservant, wow he was a bloody awful king.

"So Lancelot knew the entire time, you included him in your plans, you trusted him." Arthur said this was particularly hard to swallow. Even if Lancelot had done good in his life, it did not erase in Arthur's mind the biggest betrayal ever.

"Arthur, he sacrificed himself so that I wouldn't. To me he will always be a great friend, but that doesn't mean that I don't trust you all."

Just not enough to tell us the truth, everyone thought. Gwen then realized that Lancelot didn't sacrifice himself because of her but because of Merlin.

"What do you mean by the fact that he sacrificed himself so that you wouldn't, Arthur intended to sacrifice himself?" Gwen asked. She hoped maybe she could clear her conscious.

"Um well I knew that Arthur intended to sacrifice himself and after everything I have done to keep him and his armor in one piece I just couldn't let that happen." Merlin joked, hoping that maybe, just maybe a smile would return to Arthur's face. It was clear that he was struggling with this conversation.

But that didn't change the fact that Arthur was unbelievably touched by Merlin's actions. He had to remember to make a law that made it impossible for the clotpot to try and die for him. Then again he seemed to have no difficulty break the laws of Camelot. He would just have to watch Merlin more closely.

"Funny Merlin, hysterical, I see that you still have a terrible sense of humor." Arthur tried to joke back, but Lancelot was a very sore subject.

"This is what actually happened. As per usual I called on Kilgharrah to tell me if there was another way to close the gateway; there wasn't. So I decided to take your place. While Kilgharrah and I were saying our goodbyes, I guess Lancelot thought up his own plan. Kilgharrah called him the bravest of them all, and it was true." Merlin missed his friend, he missed all his friends.

Percival felt his heart tug as well, Lancelot was his best mate.

"When Arthur and Gwaine got themselves knocked out, I moved forward, I was in the midst of confronting the gatekeeper when Lancelot snuck around me and went through the portal; dying instantly." Merlin needed to stop, he felt emotionally exhausted. Today had been a tough day.

So that's why he did it, everyone thought. Each person at the fire had their own theory on why Lancelot made the sacrifice.

"How in god's name did he survive then, you said he died instantly. Merlin did you have something to do with it?" Percival asked

"He didn't come back from the dead." Merlin whispered.

"Mate, he did." Gwaine said while wondering if Merlin was ok.

"Let me explain but...it is complicated." Merlin said; he was unsure of how to word this. It was one of the most sensitive stories he had.

"Once you die it is near impossible to reverse it, but Morgana was able to bring back a shade of Lancelot."

Arthur looked at Gwen, who looked back with remorse. She had unbearable guilt about the kiss, though it never made any sense. Looks like Merlin was going to give her answers though.

"The shade just had the appearance of Lancelot, but his mind was completely Morgana's."

Percival was extremely angry; he wanted to attack Morgana for doing that to his friend. She had desecrated Lancelot's soul. In truth no matter how close he got to the knights Lancelot would always remain his best friend.

"Wait are you saying that it wasn't really Lancelot?!" Arthur exclaimed.

"It was just his body but not his mind." Merlin said while he considered how to phrase the next portion of events, but he didn't notice the emotions being displayed on Arthur's face. Arthur couldn't accept this. If it was true then he dishonored the memory of the bravest knight Camelot had ever had. If it was true then Gwen betrayed him for a man who wasn't even a real man.

"Why on earth didn't you tell me?!" Arthur shouted.

"Arthur it wasn't that simple." Merlin stated.

"Really it seems like it is. All you had to do was trust me!" Arthur seethed his voice full of venom.

"I didn't figure it out until it was too late!" Merlin shouted "Encase you forgot he was my friend too!"

Arthur held his tongue, he crossed his arms and waited for an explanation. He raised his eyebrows as a signal to Merlin for him to continue.

"Sire, you may not have figured this out but I have been keeping you, your knights, and your bloody kingdom safe for years. I have lost so much in protecting a kingdom that believes me to be evil. Perhaps you can hold your judgement." Merlin hissed. "And one other thing, if you think throwing something or any physical confrontation against me will work you are sorely mistaken."

It was strange to see Merlin act powerful, but Arthur realized he may have gone too far. It was clear that Lancelot mattered a great deal to Merlin. It was also clear that Merlin knew him to well. "How did you know that I was going to throw something at you?" Arthur asked in hopes to diminish the tension.

"Because, you are the same old prat that you have always been." Merlin replied, with a slightly more playful tone.

"So what! In case it has lost your notice I am the king of Camelot, and that means I am _your_ bloody king, even if you have never understood that." Arthur replied. He sensed that this was just a more intense form of banter.

"Right Arthur, I have know you are my king but I also know that you are a prat." That one was getting old Arthur thought; he also noticed the others were getting impatient.

"Merlin you were telling a story are you ever going to finish. I do have a kingdom to run."

Merlin felt his lips twinge; he was not going to give Arthur the satisfaction of a smile. "Yes I am."

The knights had to laugh; only Arthur and Merlin would go from threatening each other to normal exchanges. Then again threats and insults were normal for the pair of them.

Merlin's happy mood evaporated. He turned to face Gwen properly; she may hate him for what he was going to tell her.

"I only figured out that Lancelot wasn't actually Lancelot when I realized he didn't know that I had magic."

Percival still couldn't believe he hadn't figured it out. Lancelot was supposed to be his best friend and he hadn't realized.

"By then I was several steps behind Morgana's plan. I eventually figured it out though. Gwen she never wanted you to be queen." Gwen was looking at Merlin and had a sense of what direction the conversation was going. But Merlin wouldn't have let her relationship fall apart. Right?

"When you wouldn't betray Arthur she used the bracelet that the shade Lancelot gave you to make you...act in...to betray Arthur." Merlin faltered, the look of betrayal on Gwen's face was heartbreaking.

Gwen with all her might slapped Merlin. The sound was easily heard for miles. "You let me believe that I had betrayed Arthur! You let me get banished! You let me think that I would never be loved again! And then you have the audacity to pretend to be my friend." The tears of anger poured down Gwen's face.

Arthur was still in shock. He banished Gwen! Oh God what had he done? Why had Merlin let him and Gwen go through that? No secret was worth that pain.

Gwen couldn't look at Merlin she needed a moment to gather her thoughts and emotions. She started to make her way to the outskirts of the forest but before she took another step Merlin grabbed her arm. "Gwen let me explain." He pleaded.

"I was your first friend. I have always been honest with you. I trusted you!" She shouted. "Let go of me." Those words broke Arthur's trance. No one ever manhandled his queen.

"DO as she says!" Arthur shouted.

Merlin let her go but said "There is more to the story Gwen!" but she kept walking away. He saw that the knights were angry with him as well.

Hell, what else could go wrong. He went after Gwen. Arthur was about to charge but Merlin wanted a private conversation for once today. He set up a barrier that stopped Arthur in his tracks and insured that he and Gwen would not be overheard.

"Merlin" Gwen was about to start but he interrupted her "You have said enough to express how you feel. Now it is my turn."

"You cannot create real love. You know that. You broke the bond between Arthur and Mithian but you and I both know that you had real feelings for Lancelot. It is why Morgana chose him." Gwen was going to interrupt but Merlin held his hand up. "He made the sacrifice in part for you, he loved you as well. I know you Gwen. So forgive me for a moment if I thought that perhaps your feelings may have been real."

Gwen knew she couldn't deny it. "But, when you kissed him, it was because of the bracelet. You should know that I also have seen glimpses of the future. So has Morgana she is a seer and she has seen you as Queen. The vision didn't change nor did you destiny."

Gwen felt that she may have acted in haste. This was Merlin after all, he would never hurt her. "I knew that you to would be together again it was only a matter of time."

"But Merlin, why did you let me feel as if I had lost the love of my life. It is such horrible pain." Gwen said.

"I know that. If you all missed the part about the fact that the love of my life was laid to rest in this very lake let me remind you. I know what it is like to have your world torn apart. But unlike my situation I knew that yours would work itself out. You need to have faith in me. I knew if I didn't let destiny take it's course things could have been worse. I never wanted to hurt you or Arthur. Please believe me." Merlin looked Gwen in the eyes and waited for her verdict.

"Merlin, I am so very sorry for my outburst. And...You should never have felt that loss." Gwen grabbed Merlin and pulled him in for a hug.

Arthur stood outside of the barrier and watched his wife and friend have some sort of show down. It was unbelievably annoying he couldn't hear anything. At first it looked like everything was going horribly. Gwen had stopped crying (she never really cried unless she was really hurt) but that meant she was angrier and only meant that she now was completely detached. Then something Arthur didn't expect happened, Gwen hugged him. Whatever happened drastically change the situation.

The barrier came down. "Merlin, Gwen seemingly has forgiven you but I haven't. I would have told you." He didn't want the hurt to seep into his voice but he was afraid it may have happened.

"Arthur, I knew that you and Gwen would end up together I saw it happen. The future was clear on that. It was destiny, so forgive me for having faith in that. Oh by the way you two are together." Merlin said with an air of arrogance.

Arthur wanted to argue but that was a fair point.

"You still should have told me." He huffed. "Arthur, Merlin did have a fair point and now we are together." Gwen said. "Perhaps we should forgive him.

The knights had their own opinions but Merlin's new revelation was more pressing "You can see the future?" Gwaine shouted this was excellent; he would never lose another wager again.

"Gwaine whatever you are thinking stop. The future is something that is not to be medalled with." Merlin said with absolute certainty. He had made far too many mistakes looking ahead, the present was complicated enough.

"But..." Gwaine was about to ask some questions but he trailed off, it was clear this would evoke a whole new round of question that Merlin wasn't ready for. How had he never noticed the looks on Merlin's face; he was so obvious with his emotions.

"So you never told me about your Magic. I still don't get it. I wasn't always a knight and you knew that I had no intention of ever becoming one." Gwaine asked to divert attention away from the future.

Merlin smiled in thanks and then he realized he had been asked again why he lied his friends. His reasons to keep secrets from specific people.

"I was just so use to keeping the secret and it wasn't that I didn't trust you...it was just..." Merlin was struggling to find the right words. He knew that it was hard to explain because he had no real reason. It was just who he was; he kept his secrets.

Gwaine was always in good humour but this was different. He came to Camelot because of Merlin, he became a Knight because of Merlin and he trusted Merlin's judgement enough to believe in Arthur. His whole life had been adjusted because of his loyalty to Merlin and yet he had not told him. What was worse for Gwaine was the fact that Merlin had included other people, namely Lancelot.

"Gwaine I didn't tell you before you were a knight because I didn't know how. In case you haven't noticed I have never been able to be honest with people. Not once in my entire life." Merlin looked Gwaine in the eye, hoping to convey that he never once meant to hurt his friend.

"And then you did become a knight and I wouldn't divide your loyalties." Gwaine wanted to laugh and say that his loyalties were with Merlin, but he did recognize that his pint sized friend was in a difficult spot. He would talk to Merlin about this another time.

"And I would have probably told the whole tavern." Gwaine replied this had everyone but Merlin laughing.

"I never thought that for a moment. I trusted you, in my own way. I came to you for help when Arthur went on his quest to the Fisher Kings land because of my trust in you. One thing you should know I never ask for help, I may ask for advice but I rarely ask for assistance." Merlin said with the utmost seriousness.

That made Gwaine smile, maybe Merlin was right. It must have been hard growing up knowing that you could never tell anyone who you really are without fear of execution or just the idea of being judged and hated.

"Well don't get all emotional one me mate, I have a reputation to keep." Gwaine said. This time Merlin joined in on the laughter.

"So Merlin who was that midget on the bridge?" Arthur asked. That man had always confused him.

"He said he was the guardian of the bridge, and so I guess that is who he is." Merlin replied. He noticed the looks he was getting. "I am not being vague; I only met him the one time and never learned more about him."

Merlin hoped that he would not have to tell Arthur the true nature of the quest and how it was in reality his quest not Arthur's.

Arthur and Gwaine both thought back through the events of the quest. They had a sinking suspicion that Merlin was being defensive seeing as no one seemed to be ready to question him.

"The wyverns were sent away by you. They are related to dragons." Gwaine asked, Merlin nodded.

"It was easy, but Arthur almost caught me, if he had barged through the door a second earlier he would have heard me." Merlin had hoped to distract the two men but in fact he had clued them into their next question.

"You are thinking what I am thinking right? Arthur." Gwaine posed aloud.

"Definitely, what happened in that throne room?" Arthur asked, his voice full of suspicion.

"You know what happened." Merlin replied attempting to look confused.

"Merlin that is the look you have on your face when you say that you were in the tavern!" Arthur shouted. "What is wrong with you?"

Merlin realized that no one was oblivious to his tricks anymore. They had time to consider what were lies and truth. He could no longer get away with lies."Sorry, I'm just not use to this." Merlin tried to make the lie seem less horrible but he noticed the change in people. He was no longer the most trust worthy person.

"I don't like talking about it because of what was in the room. I was told that the fisher King had been waiting for me." Merlin started which increased the looks of mistrust on each person's face tenfold.

"The fisher King has been dead for 300 years!" Multiple people shouted at Merlin.

"It is possible to be immortal! The Fisher King was confined to his chair barely alive. The body that you saw when you entered the chambers was talking moments before." Merlin said with the air of detachment. He realized his word was never going to mean the same thing. He was not fully trusted but he would earn back there trust no matter what.

"So what was so important?" Arthur asked he was more guarded now. He realized that Merlin was still attempting to keep some parts of his story to himself. It was time to treat him less like a friend and more like a suspect. It was the only way to get the information and then to prove to Merlin how completely wrong he was.

"He wanted to make a deal. He gave me a gift to be used in the time of great need for Albion, but he would not tell me what that time was. Only that I would know, it was lake water from this very spot. In exchange he wanted me to end his life." Merlin knew the meaning of his words. He had in essence said he killed a man on request.

"How did you kill him, Merlin?" Arthur said, it was a simple question but it felt so wrong. It was so strange asking Merlin how he killed a man.

"I gave him the bracelet Morgana gave to you; it drained the remaining life force from the fisher King."

"Merlin, I am serious about this. If I even get the faintest hint of you trying to evade or spin a story to avoid providing me with the complete, honest picture I will declare you an enemy of Camelot." Arthur knew that Merlin was about to argue but he held up his hand. This time he was going to finish. "I don't care how valid you think the reason is. I demand the complete and utter truth. I will be the judge of what I can handle."

Merlin knew in theory that he should do as Arthur said, but it was such a foreign concept to him. He had been backstage for so long, pulling the strings so that Camelot would continue to run but now he was expected to tell Arthur everything. It should have been a good thing, but there were certain things Merlin thought Arthur shouldn't know yet. Like the fact that the quest that was meant to prove his worthiness to take the throne had nothing to do with him, in reality it was his own quest.

"Fine Arthur you have a deal." Merlin said but that didn't mean he was going to volunteer information.

"You know the question I neglected to ask but was the most significant was if you had the ability to produce ale." Gwaine said; effectively breaking the tension in the air.

"I don't know" Merlin said, he had never really tried. "But I don't think so, I can't produce food out of thin air so I doubt it."

"Really Merlin, you can't help me gamble, you can't make free Ale. What is the point of having magic?" Gwaine whined.

Merlin laughed, he laughed hard. What was the point of his magic? Oh I don't know he thought to himself, keeping everyone alive but that was nothing compared to Ale.

"I can help you in a brawl." Merlin stated once he stopped laughing.

"I don't need any help in that department, thank you very much." Gwaine huffed, really he was a Knight of Camelot and before that he went city to city picking a fight with anyone and anything, he didn't require any assistance.

"Surrre." Merlin said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Gwaine said, standing up. Though this should have looked threatening the Knights just had to laugh.

"Nothing...oh wait I can't lie anymore." Merlin said. He too should benefit from the no lies rule.

"Merlin!" Gwaine was getting annoyed "What are you getting at?"

"Just the fact that all of you Knights need help in brawls." He had been waiting years and years to tell them this.

The knights immediately stopped laughing. Each of them felt that was unfair. They were the best warriors in all the 5 kingdoms.

"Merlin how about we have a go right now and see if your right." Gwaine joked while trying to hide the fact that his ego was a tad bruised.

"Gwaine, Arthur, Percival, Leon do you all really think that those branches fell at just the right time, or the saddles snap apart at the precise moment you need them too, or that people miraculously trip, or..." Merlin was thinking of all the times he had assisted.

"Alright, alright we get it." Leon stated.

"Oh but I was just getting started." Merlin said. "This whole honesty thing can be fun."

"Merlin!" Arthur shouted.

"OK no need to get your knickers in a twist. But you should know how it feels to have the Mickey made out of you each day." Merlin said.

He had spent years as the butt of every joke. The knights had always enjoyed pointing out that he was a lesser warrior, a weaker individual. This was his time to defend himself.

"Merlin don't be such a girl." Arthur said. "In case you forgot you have made plenty of jokes over the years."

Gwen never liked the 'don't be such a girl' comment, but she had her own creative ways to get pay back. She was excellent at payback.

Merlin thought of the many, many jokes he had made over the years. Ok maybe that was true. But still there was truth in the fact that he was very helpful. "Fine but I still have helped you guys in the fights. I never hide in the trees, but I do know that you all are the best fighters in the 5 kingdoms." Merlin knew that he can't push it.

The hurt from his lies was still raw. He shouldn't be making jokes; he had a lot to make up for.

"So I guess you can pull your weight." Arthur contemplated. "And now that I know you have magic there must be a thousand more chores you should be capable of. Right?"

"Did I say I have magic? These stories were completely and utterly made up." Merlin said quickly.

"Really Merlin that is the best you have, after all these years of lies this is the lie you go with, this is the best you could come up with?" Gwen laughed everyone had to join in. How on earth did Merlin ever fool them?

"You are all dreaming" Merlin said. "This was all a dream."

This just had the Knights laughing harder.

"Merlin just give up." Arthur said. "It's getting embarrassing."

Merlin huffed, but he had no other options.

"So who wants to ask Merlin some questions?" Arthur asked.

Leon and Percival looked at each other. They both wanted the next crack but before they even opened there mouths Gwen said "it's my turn."

* * *

**I am so grateful for all the fantastic reviews :) i wanted to thank everyone and to let you know that i smile every time that i get a new fav, follower or review **

**I just wanted to let you all know that it will be at least a few days before i upload because I have a lot of school work to do before the break and I don't have alot written after this but i will try to be as fast as possible. I swear :)  
**

**Anyways I hope u all enjoy the chapter :) and I wonder if anyone can guess her question(s)?  
**

**Happy reading  
**


	4. Chapter 4 Gwen's trip down memory lane

Leon and Percival looked at each other. They both wanted to ask the next question(s), but before they even opened there mouths Gwen said "it's my turn."

Merlin was officially nervous. Gwen is the most intuitive of the group. She could ask the most difficult questions.

Gwen was considering what question to ask. She could ask about who the love of his life was, she could ask about the destiny that Arthur had; Merlin had mentioned it but hadn't explained, but these questions were likely going to be asked by the others. She wanted to ask something that the others wouldn't ask. She thought back to all the strange events of Merlin's first year in Camelot.

"Merlin what went on between you and Nimueh?" Gwen decided; for months Nimueh plagued Camelot and then she disappeared. Now that she knew about Merlin it was clear he had something to do with it.

"What do you mean? What exactly are you asking?" Merlin said he trying to be vague; he just wasn't sure how to answer Gwen's question. Some things were harder to talk about than others; especially the first time you ever killed someone.

"Merlin she terrorized Camelot and then she disappeared. So did you stop her and why did she stop?" Gwen specified, she responded as quickly as she could she didn't want Arthur and the others to get mad at Merlin. Especially since she recognized that they had been asking difficult questions and pushing Merlin. It was clear that Merlin wasn't use to talking openly.

Arthur too remembered Nimueh, she attempted to poison him but then she didn't kill him when she had the chance. That woman never made any sense to Arthur. Arthur thought because she no longer wanted to kill him she just disappeared. Now he realized how foolish he was.

Merlin still hadn't answered. He didn't want to talk about Nimueh it was a difficult subject.

He knew he needed an answer so he said "I killed her." It was the truth. Though a lot happened that led up to her death, Merlin didn't want to beat around the bush. He couldn't talk with that hanging over his head. It was in the open, he couldn't take it back.

"Why?" Arthur asked. He didn't know that she was still a threat. Was it easy for Merlin to take lives?

"For your life." Merlin replied. He still remembered every moment of that day. He still had the faint scar from the fire bold she shot at him.

"Merlin you better start from the beginning." Gwen said gently.

Merlin didn't know where to start. He considered telling Arthur why she hated Uther and Camelot, but reconsidered. It was a conversation that was meant to be private, not in front of everyone.

"Alright, Arthur remember the time that I drank from the poison chalice." Merlin said. Arthur nodded, "that was the first time Nimueh tried to kill me."

Leon remembered that day to. Merlin showed his loyalty to Arthur and drank from a cup that he knew to be poisoned. Leon thought it was incredibly brave.

"Yes and no. She was trying to kill me."Merlin said. He remained completely calm, as if he was use to people trying to kill him.

That was surprising. "But why did she poison my cup?" Arthur was confused, and disgusted that someone would try and poison Merlin.

"Well she knew that I helped you destroy the Afanc, and before you ask that was a combined effort you provided the killing action but I just insured the fire hit the thing." Merlin said. "Anyways she knew that I could be a problem. So when she poisoned you, she pretended to be a serving girl. She came to me and told me that the chalice was poisoned."

Gwen remembered the girl. If her memory wasn't off, Merlin fancied her at the time.

"Nimueh knew that I would come forward and say that the chalice was poisoned." Merlin was interrupted by Arthur "she knew that Uther would make you drink the poison."

Merlin nodded. "Either way some whom she disliked would die. Arthur the prince of the kingdom she hated or the boy who stood in the way of his death."

Arthur felt angry at himself, that he had let Merlin get put in that position.

Merlin knew that Arthur had nothing to be angry about. "I made my choices and you saved my life Arthur."

"I only had to do that because my moronic servant had to risk his live for mine. When I didn't ask him to! I would never ask." Arthur stated.

Merlin didn't reply but only shrugged. "You didn't need to ask. You are my friend."

Arthur was touched. Everyone else also respected Merlin's loyalty and hoped he cared for them as he did for Arthur. They could settle for even a tenth of the affection, it was clear that Merlin was an amazing friend.

"When in I left to retrieve whatever flower Gaius needed to save your life you were near death, Right?" Arthur asked. He remembered the quest clearly; someone had helped him with magic. Could it have been Merlin?

"Yes I was." Merlin said; he was confused. What was Arthur getting at?

"Arthur, when you left Merlin was barely holding on. I remember it very clearly." Gwen said; it was a horrible week for her as well. At the time she had a little crush on Merlin; it made it that much worse.

"Oh so it wasn't you who sent the ball of light to help." Arthur said, it now sounded ridiculous,

Merlin chuckled nervously, perhaps he should show him. He conjured the ball of light that he used during the quest, at least the one that Gaius had described to him. Merlin had no really memory of the actual event. A ball of light glowed in his palm.

"Was this it?" Merlin asked. Arthur nodded.

Everyone was surprised. The light was beautiful Gwen thought. Percival thought it reflected power. Leon was the most uncomfortable. He had only ever seen magic used for evil. This shouldn't be surprising he saw Merlin levitate the Dragons body, but this just seemed so natural for Merlin, as if it was second nature. Leon realized it _was_ second nature to Merlin. Gwaine just thought it was brilliant. Arthur couldn't believe that Merlin saved his life while he was dying.

"How did you do it?" Arthur asked.

"I don't know I was not very lucid. I understood that I realized that you were in danger and I guess it just happened." Merlin didn't know how to explain it. He just knew it was something he did.

"Why didn't Nimueh just kill me in the cave?" Arthur asked. He needed to find the words to thank Merlin for saving his life. One day he would show the clumsy fool how grateful he was.

"First off Arthur, you owe me nothing. You were saving my life, a servant, so no need for a thank you. And Nimueh learned that she was not destined to kill you."

"What do you mean? Merlin I don't understand." Arthur said. Is destiny that specific? Is there someone out there right now that is destined to kill him?

"She was a high priestess. She knew these kinds of things." Merlin stated. He didn't know how else to explain it.

"So that still doesn't explain why you killed her?"Arthur was now confused. If she was no longer a threat why did Merlin kill her? Did she have a change of heart?

"Arthur when the Questing Beast bit you I couldn't save you." Merlin sighed, "I tried every spell I knew. I had no clue where to begin." It was clear this was a sore spot for Merlin. Merlin hated to fail. He didn't have an ego as big as the Knights but it didn't mean it wasn't there.

"Let me guess, you actually killed the Questing Beast." Arthur stated. Merlin nodded, Arthur thought perhaps he should just get a list from Merlin. At this rate Arthur wasn't sure he actually accomplished anything.

Gwaine thought it was surprising that Arthur was picking up on the pattern of Merlin saving him, he thought Arthur would remain in denial a little while longer. "So mate how did you kill this magical creature?"

"I just used a similar spell to the one I used on the Griffon. The spear did most of the work." Merlin replied as if it was no big deal. Then again it seemed like a typical day for Merlin.

"Merlin could you return to Nimueh, the anticipation is killing me." Gwen said; at this point she wanted to know. She had too many strange theories going through her head. She didn't realize that she made an awful word choice, by the time she caught on Merlin had already continued on his story. Merlin really didn't bother with the little things. It was a wonder to Gwen. The boy was a saint.

"I knew I needed help so I went to Kilgharrah, who told me to travel to the Isle of the Blessed it was the only place I could find a cure." Merlin stated; this story brought back memories of the falling out with Kilgharrah.

"You know Merlin it wasn't your responsibility to save me." Arthur said. He didn't know why Merlin felt he needed to save him all the time but he was wrong. It was not his responsibility. It was his duty to protect the people of Camelot.

"Arthur you were my friend. I needed to try and it is every citizen's duty to protect their King. Anyways when I went to the Isle I found that Nimueh was there. We made a bargain."Arthur realized that this was not going to be a deal he liked.

"What was the deal Merlin?" Arthur asked his voice was guarded. He better not have done something stupidly noble and selfless.

"To save a life a life must be taken. The balance must be restored." Merlin stated in a deadpan tone.

Gwaine was shocked. He knew Merlin was reckless but this...he was willing to trade his life for Arthur.

"Tell me you didn't." Arthur said. There was no way. Merlin was standing in front of him so...but the idea of his friend doing that for him was beyond moving. He knew now more than ever that he had to make things right. He had a huge debt that he needed to repay.

"I traded my life for yours; in return Nimueh gave me water from the cup of life. Then I gave you the water, thus bringing you back to life." Merlin said; he didn't act as if it was a big deal. Like he traded his life all the time.

"Merlin..." Arthur didn't know what to say.

Merlin felt it was just best to continue on with the story. It was clear everyone was struggling with their emotions. "I was mistaken though; when you got better I didn't die. That's when I knew that Nimueh changed the pact." There was a clear sense of anger in Merlin's voice. Whatever the new terms had been, it was clear Merlin didn't like them.

"Your mother showed up in Camelot that week." Gwen said. Merlin nodded.

"The falling out me and Kilgharrah had, was about this. He knew from the beginning that Nimueh would not take my life and he let me go anyways." Even though it was clear Merlin cared a great deal about Kilgharrah he couldn't hide the anger.

Arthur couldn't imagine what Merlin must have gone through. The betrayal must have been awful.

"Kilgharrah told me that I needed to protect you and that if I were to die he would never be freed. I was so angry; I would never have bargained my mother's life, so I told him that I would never free him." Merlin felt so many emotions in that moment, grief, anger, betrayal, guilt, regret and sadness.

The group felt Merlin's fight with Kilgharrah made a lot more sense now. No one understood what could make Merlin hate his friend so much that he wouldn't try and help him by setting him free, but it was clear now. Merlin loved his mother more than anyone else in the world.

"I went back to the Isle of the Blessed to trade my life for my mother but Gaius wouldn't let me. He left before I knew and he was going to trade his life, so I wouldn't." Merlin's voice faltered. Gaius was like his father and it still scared him when he thought about seeing him dead.

Everyone knew that Gaius loved Merlin but no one knew the extent.

"When I arrived at the Isle I was too late. Nimueh had already made the deal." Merlin considered how to phrase the next part of the story.

"Wait, Merlin was Gaius dead?" Arthur asked. Merlin nodded, but Merlin said that no one could reverse death.

"Nimueh and I argued, she said we were too valuable to each other to be enemies. She implied she could teach me. Then she tried to deny her involvement saying that the old religion did not care who made the sacrifice, it was a lie. She was the one making the decisions. Nimueh offered me the world, but she had just killed Gaius to me that was unforgivable. We fought...she thought that I was no match for her, after all she was a high priestess and I was an untrained sorcerer."

Arthur's mind was racing, this was so much information. All these people had played with their lives just to save him. What had he done to deserve such loyalty? Back then he was...less than great. He remembered Gwen talking about him, she had said that she thought he would make a great king, but she had not said that he was great then. Even now Arthur did not think he deserved this. Nothing he had done in his life was worth Merlin and his loved ones risking their lives.

"I almost lost but I fought back and in my anger I basically reversed the spell she used and returned Gaius's life. Nimueh was destroyed. The balance was maintained because Nimueh died." Merlin hoped they understood both how it happened and that he was not proud of killing Nimueh.

"SO I am guessing that is impressive." Gwaine said; he was blown away by his friend. Merlin had said she was destroyed not dead; meaning he was that much more powerful. Merlin on the other hand just shrugged. He never set out to impress anyone.

"I am not proud of killing Nimueh. I take no pleasure in taking lives." Merlin never wanted to think about the blood that was on his hands.

"You know men we must teach Merlin how to boast. For some reason he sucks at it." Gwaine said, he could tell that Merlin was struggling to talk about killing Nimueh. He understood that death was nothing to boast about but reversing death was saving lives was. Today Merlin had revealed that he had saved the King, the Knights and Camelot, he had a lot to be proud of. Merlin needed to see that he did a great deal of good. Gwaine thought by making a joke he could make the atmosphere less serious.

"Yes we should; I mean this is pathetic." Percival agreed with a smile on his face. Merlin should learn that he was a hero now, and when you were a hero one of the perks was being able to brag.

Arthur on the other hand said "Merlin talks too much already, I doubt he needs help"

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean? At least everything I say is intelligent." Merlin said with a smile in his voice.

"Really boys, are you going to start again. Perhaps you should try to be civilized." Gwen said while she shook her head. He boys were adorable sometimes, but they were always childish.

"I have no idea what you're talking about sweetheart." Arthur replied; "we are being perfectly civilized. Right Merlin."

"I don't know about Arthur, but I am being perfectly civilized." Merlin said.

"Merlin! What is wrong with you?" Arthur shouted. Why couldn't he ever just let it go? Merlin always made him look bad in front of Gwen; he knew Merlin did it on purpose.

"Nothing but I don't know about you. Yelling at your manservant for no reason isn't very civilized." Merlin said while trying to hold in his laughter. Everyone but Arthur laughed while Merlin attempted to keep a straight face on.

"OH I really but as you mentioned you are my manservant so shut up!" Arthur said with an air of authority but mostly exasperation.

"Or what?" Merlin said; it was a clear challenge.

"I'll fire you! You're a rubbish manservant anyways" Arthur said; his voice full of irritation. Everyone including Merlin had heard this threat hundreds of time. They knew full well that Arthur wouldn't last a week without Merlin, and now with this new information it was more likely Arthur wouldn't last a day.

"Fine then, seeing as I don't work for you any longer; you are the most uncivilized person ever!" Merlin stated.

"Oh am I..." Before Arthur could continue Merlin interrupted "Yes you are. At least you see reason."

Arthur was about to start to yell but Gwen interrupted this time. "Stop it, Arthur you are the King of Camelot but you are behaving like a 5 year old." The knights snickered but immediately stopped once Gwen gave them all stern looks.

Merlin was watching with amusement. He loved getting Arthur in trouble.

"Fine, Merlin get on with the story." Arthur said with a sigh.

"You only gave up because you couldn't think of a clever response and you knew I was right." Merlin said with a goofy grin on his face.

"Merlin you too have to stop behaving like a child." Gwen said in an exasperated tone. Sometimes she wondered how they ever finished a conversation, she had to referee everything.

"Sorry Gwen, but that is basically it. Nimueh died and Gaius and I returned to Camelot." Merlin said.

"As if nothing had happened?" Arthur wondered aloud. He couldn't believe something so massive had happened and he had been none the wiser. How many things had he been unaware of?

Merlin didn't know what to say. He realized that Arthur was having a harder time accepting this than he let on. The lies must be hard to swallow. Arthur must feel left out.

"Speaking of Gaius why does he always say you are in the tavern when you're not. Arthur was once ready to storm the tavern with the Knights just to teach you a lesson." Gwen said to distract Arthur.

Merlin had to smile at that "you know Gaius. The first time I think it was the first thing that came to his mind."

Gwaine laughed; he just kept visualizing Merlin drinking. It was such a strange concept; he would have to take Merlin to the tavern once they were back in Camelot.

"Then he did it just to bother me. That or he didn't bother to come up with a better excuse. No matter how many times I told him to tell you I was anywhere but the tavern, and he still told you I was in the tavern." Merlin chuckled; he was use to it now.

"I don't know why I didn't see it, but then again you act like a drunken fool most of the time." Arthur said. Arthur made a face that made it look like he was in deep thought. "You know this makes you look worse. Now you no longer have a reason to act like your foolish self."

"Hey! You do realize that I was acting right. I wouldn't make Gaius look like a liar."Merlin said.

"Sure Merlin, whatever you say." It was Arthurs turn to be condescending.

Gwaine decided to give his two cents. "I think we should get Merlin drunk some time to compare. Purely for educational purposes."

"How about no." Merlin stated. He could only imagine the horrors the Knights had in store for him. He had watched his friends suffer through headaches, vomiting, memory loss and embarrassing stories.

"Why not? I mean Merlin why don't you ever come out drinking." Gwaine asked; he was rather confused. Why did Merlin never drink? It had nothing to do with magic.

"Um...well I wasn't sure what secrets could come pouring out." Merlin said in a slightly embarrassed tone. It was in some ways sad to hear how carefully Merlin had to live his life. Merlin had to live his life in secret, always looking over his shoulder.

"Well you won't have to worry about it now. We will take you drinking and help you make up for lost time. It can be a lot of fun to just be free of all thoughts." Gwaine said in a happy tone. He would let Merlin experience letting loose. He had a feeling that Merlin never really let himself go.

"Why not" Merlin said. Perhaps he should at least try to have some fun. All the Knights cheered, they would have a boy's night out.

Gwen was smiling she knew that all of them would end up crying in the morning. Gaius would have to make several headache remedies and she knew that Arthur would complain all day long.

While Arthur was thinking about the boys night he realized that Mordred had left. He and Merlin seemed to hate each other. It was strange though, Arthur made a note of remembering to ask Merlin about it later. It wasn't really that important right now the magic really took precedence.

"SO I think that Merlin answered Gwen's question very well." Leon stated. He looked at Gwen for approval she nodded. Gwen thought everything made sense.

"Wait Leon, I have one question." Arthur said. Merlin was very nervous. Could Arthur think he was hiding things? Or that he was a horrible person for killing someone. He hated the not knowing.

"Merlin relax, I am not going to banish you or anything." Arthur said in exasperation, really after all this Merlin didn't trust him. What did he have to do to make him see that he was on his side?

"I wasn't thinking that" Merlin said but it wasn't that convincing. Merlin knew he had to break the bad habit of jumping to conclusions. It was clear that Arthur was being unbelievably supportive.

"Even though you were able to fool me about the magic doesn't mean that I don't know you." Arthur said.

"You were going to ask a question." Merlin said in hopes of changing the subject.

Arthur sighed; Merlin was Merlin he had to be annoying as usual. "One thing we need to get clear is that I will not be executing you. Seeing as you saved my life it would make me a...clot-pole."

"Hey that's my word." Merlin said. Everyone burst out laughing. No matter the subject, how dark or dreary Merlin could make a joke.

"Anyways I was going to ask you when you saw me the day I woke up, you said" Arthur didn't get a chance to finish his sentence.

"I'll be happy to be you're servant till the day I die. Or something like that. Then I gave you the best advice you have ever gotten." Merlin interrupted. He knew what Arthur was getting at and so he stated in a calm tone "I was trying to say goodbye."

Gwaine was surprised. He needed to help Merlin get some new goals. It was clear that Merlin needed to aim higher; he could accomplish so much more in his life. Though his achievements so far were impressive. Perhaps just showing Merlin how to take credit would be enough.

"You should have told me. I actually thought you were being wise." Arthur joked.

"I was wise." Merlin said haughtily.

"Sure once in a blue moon you say something intelligent, but next time you are going to do something dangerous, or plan to die could you tell me." Arthur said. "This way I could stop you."

"Deal, so who's next?" Merlin asked.

Leon and Percival looked at each other. "I've known him longer." Leon said.

"He likes me better." Percival said.

Merlin didn't look either of them in the eyes.

Arthur realized Merlin wasn't going to choose. "Why don't you arm wrestle for the honor?"

Leon sighed; he didn't stand a chance against Percival. "I have no problem with that." Percival said.

"Fine ask your question." Leon huffed. He would get his chance sooner or later. It was clear that Merlin wasn't going to run out of stories soon anyways.

* * *

**First off i just want to say that I am writing this from Memory so there may be some events that aren't perfectly accurate but i am trying my best. **

**I hope u like the chapter :) I want to thank everyone for the reviews and just the overall support, I am loving writing this fanfic.**

**Happy Reading and Happy Holidays :)**


	5. Chapter 5 Percival Turn

Percival was ready. He had been wondering about this particular story for the entire day. He had accepted Merlin had magic easily. He had seen magic used for evil in his life, but he had also seen magic be used for good. Percival understood why Merlin had kept his magic a secret. The one thing that didn't sit right with Percival was the fact that Merlin didn't tell them he was in love.

The Knights consonantly talked about women, but not once had Merlin ever mentioned a girl. He knew it ended badly, but the Knights would have been there for him.

"So Merlin; who was the lucky girl?" Percival asked. Gwen was particularly interested in this conversation.

"Merlin you could have told me. I would have been happy for you." Gwen understood why Merlin hadn't told the Knights; he may have been afraid of being teased.

"I think Merlin being in love with a girl is the strangest thing that I learned today." Arthur said; proving Gwen's point. Arthur on the other hand had meant to make the atmosphere less tense, he wanted Merlin to feel more comfortable.

Merlin had been dreading this question all day. He could take about anything else. He would rather talk about killing someone, failure, anything but this. He never talked about Freya to anyone, not even Gaius. He didn't know if he could do it.

Merlin knew that everyone would keep asking until he gave in, so he decided to give the shortest explanation possible. "I met a druid girl. She understood me. I planned to leave with her. She died. I laid her to rest here." Merlin felt his heart break.

Percival should have realized that this was a difficult topic for Merlin. He felt awful. Gwaine knew his friend and it was clear that he was in pain.

"Merlin, talking about it could help," Arthur said. Merlin didn't know what to say. How was he ever going to be able to sum up his feelings for Freya? How was he going to describe the heartbreak? And how was he going to tell Arthur that he killed the love of his life?

No one knew what to say. They all just waited for Merlin to start talking. If he decided to not continue the story then it was fine with them. They could all wait till Merlin was ready to talk about it. Merlin realized that his friends were there for him. They had accepted him. They could understand. He needed to talk about her. This was his chance to tell the people he loved how amazing Freya was.

"One thing could you not ask questions this time?" Merlin asked. Everyone immediately nodded.

"Ok I met her in Camelot. Her name was Freya. She was the most beautiful girl I ever met both inside and out. She was hiding though. Uther would have killed her if he found her." Merlin said. He didn't say Arthur, but the King knew that if he had found the girl he too would have turned her in, if he hadn't known about Merlin's feelings for her. Even then Arthur wasn't sure how he would have reacted.

"I helped her hide; I knew what her life was like. She understood me better than anyone had ever. I never knew those with magic. I grew up without anyone really understanding. The only way you could understand is if you lived it. The fear, the secrets, everything." Merlin said with such sadness in his voice; it was heartbreaking.

"She too had her secrets but I was ok with that. We planned to run away together. A place where there were lakes, and mountains; a place that we could be free." Merlin had to stop; he looked around towards the lake. He closed his eyes and wished that he was with Freya. This was the place that they could have been happy. Together they could have built a life.

Arthur felt his heartbreak for Merlin. He couldn't imagine losing Gwen. How much pain had Merlin gone through? How did he manage to suffer in silence?

"She was cursed. When she was a child she defended herself and killed her attacker. When you are young your magic will react instinctively. But the boy's mother didn't care that her son was the monster. She said that if Freya loved to kill so much that she should be condemned to kill every night for the rest of her life." Merlin's voice was full of anger. If he ever found that witch she would suffer. Merlin hated that woman without knowing her. He understood that she lost her son, but attacking an innocent little girl was unforgivable.

The Knights were disgusted as well. How could someone do that to a child? It was beyond evil.

"She didn't tell me because she was afraid that she would hurt me. Everyone in her life had abandoned her because of the curse. The druids couldn't help her she was too dangerous."

Merlin felt no anger towards the druids for this. He understood they depended on their anonymity for survival. They could not control her.

"I don't know if I could have helped her, but I never got the chance." Merlin still felt guilty about this. If he had the power over life and death he should have been able to help her. Why couldn't he ever save the people he loved? Arthur was the only one he seemed to be able to keep alive.

"Just before we were supposed to leave she was forced to transform. I wasn't there." Merlin hated that he wasn't there for her. He could have stopped her. He had so many regrets.

"She wasn't herself. She couldn't control anything." Merlin emphasized that. He did not want anyone to doubt the fact that Freya was a good person. "She went after a man, he was a warrior. I have no anger toward the man. He knew no better. He defended himself." Merlin looked at Arthur. He had no hatred towards him. He knew that Arthur wouldn't have killed an innocent girl but when Freya was the Bastet she was a monster.

Arthur was surprised at Merlin's forgiveness, he wasn't sure he had that in him. If someone ever hurt Gwen he would kill them. Leon too was impressed he had never fully appreciated Merlin's forgiving nature until now. He truly was an honorable man.

"She…was…mortally wounded." The finally word came out only as a faint whisper. Gwen felt tears coming to her eyes. Merlin did not deserve this. He was the kindest person she knew. He deserved to be happy.

"I was too late to save her." Merlin whispered; his voice full of guilt.

"It wasn't your fault." Arthur said; he was sure of that. Merlin sighed. "For all the power I have, everything I have accomplished I failed Freya."

"You didn't Merlin. I am sure that you did everything you could." Gwen said. It was clear that none of them could clear Merlin of this guilt.

"I carried her to this lake. It was the kind of Lake she wanted to make our home near." Percival was impressed with Merlin's strength; both physical and emotional.

"She told me that she was happy. That she wasn't angry with me." It was clear that Merlin was insistent to feel guilty even though he was forgiven.

"She was glad that I loved her. That she was no longer cursed; I had helped set her free." Merlin started at the lake as if he wished she would walk out of it.

"My magic, perhaps my love bound her to the lake. She is the lady of the Lake." Merlin said.

No one knew what that meant but it sounded nice. "I am glad she found peace Merlin, but I wish that you didn't have to suffer through that." Arthur said; with the utmost sincerity. He wanted to ask Merlin when this happened. He said that he had met her in Camelot, but when? Arthur thought he would have noticed something so massive in his friend's life.

Leon remembered a girl that came to Camelot; she had been captured by a bounty hunter. Someone in Camelot had hidden her. She was cursed. OH God! Leon thought Arthur had led a group of Knights to kill her. He had been a part of it. Arthur had dealt her a mortal blow.

"Sir Leon are you alright" Gwen asked; Leon looked as if he was going to be sick. Merlin noticed it as well. He was afraid that Leon had caught on.

"Mate, Leon!" Gwaine shouted. Leon turned to face Merlin. "Was it her?" He was sure that Merlin understood him. Merlin sighed. "Yes." Leon had no words. How on earth had Merlin forgiven them? How on earth could Merlin stand to look at them?

"Leon, I don't hate you. You weren't trying to hurt me." Merlin said; insuring his voice conveyed the fact that he held no anger towards him.

Arthur stood there watching the two men. Leon killed the girl? He didn't want to believe it. "Leon did you kill her?" Leon turned to face Arthur. How was he going to tell his friend, brother in arms, and his king that he had killed his best friend's girl.

"No I didn't." Leon said it was clear his voice was full of guilt. Arthur was sure he knew something. Gwen gasped she turned to the two men and they both nodded. Arthur kept wondering what he was missing.

"Who was it?" Arthur asked; he was facing Leon. Merlin thought he was out of his eye line and shook his head franticly. Unfortunately Arthur saw him.

"What..." Arthur trailed off. It couldn't have been... He would have never… But Arthur saw Merlin's face. When? How? Who?

"I don't blame you Arthur not one bit." Merlin said. Arthur felt as if he couldn't feel the earth beneath him. How could Merlin...how could he even stand to be near...to talk to?

"Arthur snap out of it. Do you remember the Bastet?!" Merlin yelled. Arthur remembered; he had felt so great afterwards. He felt he done a great job. He acted like a hero. But in reality he had killed an innocent girl, who was cursed. Merlin loved her. He killed his best-friends love. What kind of man did that make him?

"Arthur wasn't the creature about to kill you?" Merlin said; Merlin could not bring himself to say Freya. The Bastet wasn't her.

Leon answered instead "Merlin is right, you were about to be mauled to death, just like the bounty hunter."

"I would have killed her either way." Arthur said; back then, even yesterday he would have taken the shot. Arthur had believed that magic was evil.

"Arthur listen to me. I forgave you a long time ago!" Merlin shouted.

Arthur still hadn't wrapped his head around what happened. The worst part was he felt some anger towards Merlin. Why couldn't he have told him? Then Arthur wouldn't have to live with this. Merlin wouldn't have to live with this.

Everyone else could feel the tension in the air. Gwaine was just looking for a way to escape for a moment.

It was so quiet that every sound was amplified. Just as Arthur was about to say something, there was a faint sound of twigs snapping. Gwaine immediately jumped up. He knew that it was probably a deer but he needed an excuse.

"Did you hear that? It could be bandits. With our luck it probably is. So why don't these fine fellows and I check it out." Gwen too wanted to escape the tension. She knew that this was a conversation that was meant to be between the two of them.

"You know it will most likely be a deer...and they will...need..." Gwen was unsure of what to say.

Gwaine just stated. "Come on then Gwen." Gwen immediately got up and followed.

Merlin sighed. He and Arthur faced each other. "Merlin, why did you not tell me? You have had so many opportunities to tell me. Things could have been so different." Arthur's tone wasn't angry but full of regret, full of sadness.

Merlin hung his head in shame. "I know but I didn't want to ruin our friendship."

"I killed the love of your life. I think that destroys it." Arthur said.

"Arthur I went looking for Freya that night. I came upon you and the Knights just as you struck Freya." Merlin needed a moment. Arthur remembered this moment. Now he was sure that he wouldn't forget it.

"The rubble that fell" Arthur stated. Merlin nodded. "It was a gargoyle but yah." He tried to joke, but it didn't work, so Merlin went back to being serious. "I was too late to save her. I had my chance Arthur I could have killed you and the Knights but I didn't. Arthur you have no reason to feel guilt. You defended yourself." Merlin said his voice full of emotion.

"You saw everything." Arthur said; how on earth could Merlin live with that.

"In a way Arthur you have allowed her a better life. She is the Lady of the Lake. Freya is free of her curse. She didn't blame me nor did she blame you." Arthur tried to process this. Perhaps he needed to accept the way things were. He couldn't change history.

"I'm so sorry that the last memory you have of her is me killing her, and laying her to rest." Arthur said.

"It wasn't the last time. I had a chance to see her once more. The gift the Fisher King gave me was a chance to see her again." Merlin said wistfully; it had been his ray of hope in the darkness of battle. Morgana may have taken over Camelot, he and his friends were hiding, and he was close to failing in his destiny but Merlin got to see Freya again.

"I'm glad. Freya is a lovely name." Arthur side he had a sad smile on his face. The waves splashed as if in gratitude. Arthur turned around to face the lake and shouted "I truly am so very sorry! I would take it back in a heartbeat."

"Arthur one thing I have learned over the years is; everything happens for a reason. Do not try and change the past, present or future. The consequences can be deadly." Merlin said.

"I guess you are speaking from experience Merlin." Arthur said in a joking manner, and then realized how stupid that was. Of course Merlin medalled with time. At this rate Merlin could have gone to the moon and it wouldn't be surprising.

Arthur heard a lot of twigs being snapped, the Knights were making a lot of noise. He thought it was their way to extend their time away from the awkwardness. Those men could go into war outnumbered, out matched, basically battles that were doomed to fail, but when there was the slightest hint of emotional conflict they ran for the hills. The only thing that Arthur was surprised off was that Gwen left too.

Meanwhile the Knights and Gwen had headed up the path towards the noise. It was then that they heard voices.

"Why are we going towards the lake Agro?" A man yelled. Immediately the Knights unsheathed their swords. Gwaine swore under his breath; he had to jinx it. Leon moved in front of Gwen. Gwen wished that she too had a sword, but being Queen had its limits.

"Because, the warriors of Camelot would not go near a magical lake. Plus we need a place to hide this loot. The raids of the villages have paid off handsomely. We must lay low until we can get out of Camelot." The man said; he was probably Argo.

"The men are right behind us. Once we make camp we shall rest for the night and then head out." It sounded as if there were only 8 or so men but still being out numbered was dangerous.

"We should have joined forces with Morgana a long time ago. These weapons make us unstoppable." That was not good. They needed to get back to Arthur and Merlin; someone needed to warn them.

They moved silently through the forest, heading back towards the lake. Leon was the first to get into view. He waved towards Arthur and Merlin but they had their backs turned. Merlin was playing with the waves; he was making the form of a woman. Perhaps it was a likeness of Freya.

Gwaine, Percival and Gwen came out and looked towards the lake. Could Arthur and Merlin not hear?

"Hey" Gwaine whispered.

They both turned around. "Took you long enough...!" Arthur was shouting but he realized that everyone was waving their hands in the air.

"What?" Merlin mouthed; they all moved forward. In ten seconds they were all huddled in a group. Leon led them towards a group of rocks. "Bandits" Arthur and Merlin both had a desire to laugh. Of course they had to run it to bandits. They could never avoid them.

"So why are we hiding?" Merlin whispered; normally the Knights would have attacked by now.

"They are in league with Morgana, eight of them are coming, but more of them could be on the way." Leon whispered.

"So Merlin here is your chance. Show us your stuff." Gwaine said; he was looking forward to seeing Merlin in action.

"You said they are working with Morgana; Right?" Merlin asked. The nodded, this was not good. Merlin didn't want Morgana to find out who he was. At this point discretion, concealment and the fact that Morgana had no clue who he was, it was Merlin's best weapon.

"Morgana cannot discover who I am." Merlin whispered. As he said this several men came out of the woods. There were ten bandits. There appearances seemed to be regular but their swords glowed. It was clear that magic was involved.

"Listen to me." Merlin whispered. "I will disguise myself but I can explain. Please understand that I have a great explanation. Not everything is as it seems."

Merlin would have kept babbling but one of the bandits shouted. "Who's there?!"

Merlin sighed; and turned around casting the aging spell as he went. The Knights and Gwen gasped. It was Dragoon. That was the sorcerer who had killed Uther. It was the sorcerer who had humiliated the Knights, outmaneuvered everyone.

Merlin didn't wait for anyone to say something. He went towards the bandits. They all began to laugh.

"Old man, I would leave now!" One of the men said; while bursting into fits of laugher.

Merlin sighed; why couldn't they just run away.

"You should leave now, but leave your loot as you so cleverly put it. Oh and the weapons Morgana gave you."

The ten move into a well-practiced formation. "We asked nicely now you must die."

"These swords cannot be bested by any swords man," replied the man who had laughed.

"I would like to see you try and best me." Merlin said; his voice had changed, it sounded like Dragoon. His friends assumed it was because he was used to disguising himself. It must have been second nature to Merlin.

The Knights watched anxiously waiting for Merlin to do something. Four of the men charged. Merlin took a deep breath in and when he breathed out all the ten of the men fell backwards. This did not deter them; they got up once again each time one man got close to Merlin he would shoot them back. It was clear that Merlin wasn't using a lot of force. Merlin was more concerned with not scaring the Knights; he did not really worry about the bandits.

Arthur got up from behind the rock and shouted "IS that the best you got! Hurry UP!" He hoped that was motivation enough. "Oh look who's an expert all of a sudden." Merlin retorted. "You want power I'll show you power."

Merlin raised his hands to the air. Thunderclouds formed, along with lightning; winds started to speed up and mini tornadoes formed around the old man version of Merlin. He waved the tornadoes forward and then summoned water to circle around the bandits.

It was the most impressive and terrifying thing anyone but Merlin had ever seen. The bandits shouted for him to stop.

"THROW DOWN YOUR SWORDS!" Merlin shouted. The bandits immediately complied.

Merlin slowly lowered the barrier and when he saw that they had indeed dropped their swords he dropped the remaining water barrier. The tornadoes stopped and the sky cleared. It was clear that Merlin was tired. It must have been a difficult spell.

"I suggest you return every item you stole. Only then will these marks come off." Merlin said something in the old tongue and marks appeared on their hands.

"If you ever join forces with Morgana or steal again the mark will appear and burn. I will know and you will die." It was odd to see Merlin say that so easily.

"Who are you?" the leader whispered.

"Morgana's worst's nightmare. I am Emyrs. In case you do see her; tell her this; she cannot defeat me. I am her doom."

They nodded as they got up and ran. Merlin sighed; and walked towards the lake water. Since he did not bring the reversal potion he needed another way to turn back. The knights had come out from behind the rocks.

They did not know what to do. This man was one of the most wanted men in the Kingdom. He had committed treason. He had killed the King. He had killed my father Arthur thought. What was he to do? If everything Merlin had said was true he owed him a great debt but he killed his father. Was that forgivable? Why on earth was he even considering it? The voice in Arthurs head asked. Merlin was his best friend, he had saved his life. Arthur hoped there was an explanation. There better be a hell of an explanation.

Merlin still hadn't faced them. He was murmuring at the lake. "Change back" Arthur stated.

"I'm trying. Aging magic is one of the most volatile and dangerous forms magic out there." Merlin said angrily. Of course Merlin was angry.

A blue fellow came out of the water. It was Sidhe. "Emyrs what can I do for you?" it asked.

"Can you change me back?" Merlin asked in a hopeful tone.

"I should leave you. We Sidhe have not forgotten you're part in insuring that the Sidhe would not be on the throne of Camelot."

"I had no choice and you know it. Destiny is not something I can control. No creature, man or sorcerer has that power." Merlin said; he truly sounded like a wise old man.

"Fine Emyrs but we do expect that you insure destiny comes to pass soon. The magical community is running out of patience."

"Arthur is standing right there." Merlin pointed.

"Step into the water and reverse the spell. It will work." The blue fair thing said.

Merlin nodded.

Merlin was well aware of the stares he was getting. Merlin slowly made his way into the lake. Being and old man had its disadvantages. Once in the water Merlin felt the power of the lake. It was as if he was at peace with the magical community. Merlin also felt the presence of Freya. With one deep breath Merlin cast the spell. Merlin prayed it would work. For a moment Merlin thought it didn't work, but slowly he started to transform back.

Merlin made his way out of the lake. His clothes were soaked to the core. Merlin conjured some wind to dry his clothes, but noticed the looks on his friends face. For the first time their faces revealed wariness, perhaps even fear.

"You better have one hell of an explanation." Gwaine stated. "Especially for using us like stairs!"

Merlin had a strange desire to laugh. "First off Arthur I want to make this abundantly clear, I did not kill Uther."

"Really you hated him. He would have killed you, so you killed him first. Or maybe you killed him for revenge." Arthur hissed.

"Arthur please" Merlin started.

"It is clear that you have no trouble killing people." Arthur said; he knew he was out of line, sometimes he couldn't control the words that came out of his mouth.

That was not fair Merlin thought, the hypocrite. "Shut up Arthur! Now don't act like you're a saint. How many people have you killed, sentenced to death and wounded? Just because you use a sword doesn't mean it isn't mean that those people are less dead. You have not acted any differently and you have definitely killed more people." Merlin wasn't sure about the last one. Merlin didn't know if killing undead armies counted. If they were already dead and he killed them again did it still count?

Arthur felt such a rush of emotion. One end he felt confusion and on the other hand he felt betrayal. Not towards Merlin but towards himself. How could he say that to Merlin?

Gwen couldn't believe the words that were being shouted at each other. Gwaine wanted to punch Arthur for his words. Percival was surprised at the anger on Merlin's face; the little guy was a lot more obvious with his emotions now. Leon was torn between his lifelong loyalty to the king and his belief that Merlin was a good man. Leon did not want to believe that Merlin had anything to do with the Kings murder.

"Are you going to tell the story or not." Arthur said; hoping to make things normal again.

Merlin wanted to shout. Merlin still felt anger towards Arthur, but he also understood that Arthur had accepted so much. Arthur had changed his most basic fundamental beliefs.

"I wanted to heal your father. Morgana and Agrivane conspired to stop me. Agraivane placed a pendant around Uther's neck to reverse ever healing spell I performed. The more power I used the more harm I did." Merlin said; it was clear that his voice was filled with regret.

Arthur considered this; Merlin regretted his death, but he didn't have sadness over it. Arthur thought he couldn't expect more; after all, his father wasn't the kindest man.

"I am truly sorry Arthur. I didn't figure it out until it was too late. My magic had already taken affect. The pendant insured his fate."

"I get it Merlin, I get it." Arthur said; he knew he needed to stop doubting Merlin. It was clear that he had an explanation for everything. The Knights too felt guilt, but it was hard to believe in Merlin. Merlin had lied to them for years; it was hard to sort out was the truth and what was a lie. But they knew they had to try harder, because it was clear that Merlin was the greatest man they knew.

"I don't blame you for doubting me, but know that I only lied when it came to my magic, I never lied about how I felt, who I cared about, and my friendship was real." Merlin said; his voice rang with honesty. It was different from his usual voice; it was obvious that he wanted to convey his emotions. It was clear that he was being honest.

"Fine Merlin, but seriously how much more is there." Arthur said; how much of his friends life had he missed out on?

"Um..." Merlin said; he wasn't sure how to answer that question.

"Uh...so care to explain why you tried to enchant me?" Arthur asked.

Merlin was confused for a moment and then he realized what Arthur was talking about. "Well I couldn't let Gwen get executed now could I?" Merlin thought that the statement would clear everything up.

"Go back just a little?" Arthur said; his voice and expression showed clear sarcasm.

"If I must. Why do I have to explain every little detail." Merlin said with clear exaggeration.

"Merlin without the theatrics," Gwen said.

"But I like the theatrics." Merlin pouted; he immediately stopped when he saw all the glares he was getting. "Fine but you will be thanking me for my theatrics."

Gwen smiled but motioned him to speak.

"Well, when the two of you were sneaking around Morgana was plotting." Merlin said it was clear that the hurt was still present, thankfully it wasn't his lies that were bothering them; it was Morgana's betrayal.

"She didn't want Gwen to be Queen. Thus she planted the poltus. Unfortunately Arthur's love struck state wasn't helping matters." Merlin finished jokingly.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean." Arthur said while trying to suppress the blush.

"You acted as if you were under a spell." Merlin replied. The Knights began to laugh, slowly but increasingly louder. Arthur glared at the Knights which sent them over the edge. Gwen couldn't suppress her laughter either.

"Just finish the story." Arthur huffed.

Merlin smiled but continued. The laughter died down "I knew that Uther would never believe that magic wasn't involved, and I couldn't exactly confess to be a sorcerer again. Besides no one ever seems to believe me."

Arthur realized that was true. Leon remembered Merlin barging in confessing to being a sorcerer, God he felt like a total moron.

Merlin knew Arthur was going to say something but he continued on his story before he was interrupted again. "So basically I used the ageing spell, I convinced Uther I was the sorcerer."

"Did you mean the stuff that you said?" Leon asked; he remembered that the sorcerer did have hatred towards the King.

"I kind of made it up on the spot." Merlin said; avoiding the question. At least he was able to avoid some questions.

"The thing I said about the aging spell being volatile was true, I couldn't change back." Merlin sighed; it was still embarrassing.

"Imagine Merlin as the doddery old man for life," Gwaine laughed; Arthur was glad the joke was finally on Merlin.

"Anyways I escaped." Merlin said "by the way your dungeons are very easy to escape from."

"I'll have..." Arthur trailed off, realizing that he had no argument. Merlin had escaped from the dungeons multiple times.

"At least that time I waited until I was being lead to my execution to escape." Merlin said reassuringly.

"That doesn't make me feel better Merlin." Arthur said with some exasperation.

"Don't worry I'll fix that." Merlin said.

"Wait, why did you use us like stairs." Gwaine asked, the annoyance was clear in his voice. He couldn't wait for the explanation. Why would his friend do that to him?

"Because I needed to get on the horse." Merlin tried to laugh it off; all the Knights immediately throw water at him.

"You were trying to kill me, and I was pretending to be the bad guy!" Merlin shouted. He was contemplating shooting water back at the Knights, but he thought better of it. He had used them like stairs. They could be a little annoyed, but he wouldn't change a thing. Merlin still found it hilarious.

Merlin did have a fair point the Knights thought.

"Fine, whatever Merlin." Gwaine stated. "But if you ever do that again...I will do something awful to you."

"Ok Gwaine, deal." Merlin smiled towards his friend.

Leon spoke up "I'm going to ask my question now, no more interruptions. It's my turn." Leon knew that if he didn't ask, Merlin would just veer off onto another story.

Everyone turned to Leon and waited for him to ask.

* * *

**First off I hope every had a great Holidays :)**

**And hopefully everyone saw the epic Merlin finale i wont spoil but u need tissues, i couldnt stop crying. It was a perfect ending thought. I will miss it dearly It is the end of an era. **

**I hope i got the details right in this chapter, please remember that i am doing this from memory. **

**I would like to wish everyone a wonderful New Year, full of magic ;) And to drink and drive responsibly tonight (if u are of age of course ;)**

**Enjoy :)**


	6. Chapter 6 Leon Part 1

Leon knew that Merlin was a hero. That much was clear, but why did he choose to stay in Camelot. He understood the fact that once his friendship with Arthur flourished he would want to stay, but before that. Merlin kept referring to destiny. What destiny though? He wasn't very specific. Something Leon had realized was a regular occurrence.

"Merlin, you keep referring to this destiny, but what is it?" Leon asked. He saw that Merlin began to look uncomfortable. He kept glancing in Arthur's direction as if wondering whether or not to talk.

"Merlin…" Leon said.

"I'm just considering how to word this." Merlin said "it is very complicated; I don't fully understand myself."

For some reason Leon thought Merlin was trying to figure out how to tell half-truths again. Because that was the look he got when the Knights used to ask him questions. The vague look in his eyes; not completely making eye contact, as if he was afraid the Knights would detect his deceit. At the time Leon had not made the connection, he had just thought that was Merlin, but now he knew better and he had figured out what the look meant.

"Ok for you to understand I will have to start at the beginning." Merlin said; he realized Arthur and everyone else had accepted a lot more than he gave them credit for. It was time to tell them his story and how he fit into Arthur's destiny.

"I'm sorry I kept this from you Arthur, I just didn't want you to do something rash." Merlin sighed.

"What do you mean rash?" Arthur asked.

"Like kill your own father" Merlin stated.

Arthur realized that Morgause had told the truth, his father really was a liar and a hypocrite.

Leon remembered the day Merlin came running into the castle saying 'there going to kill each other.' Perhaps he would finally learn the reason why the King and Arthur had quarrelled.

"Why did you stop me?" Arthur asked in a wary tone. The man was no friend to Merlin; he had no reason to stop him.

"I didn't want you to live with that. For all Uther's faults he was still your father. Arthur you loved him."

"Let me explain" Merlin said; once he noticed everyone's faces.

"My tale starts at the great purge." Merlin said.

"Mate, I think your math is wrong," Gwaine said "Unless you're a lot older than I thought."

Merlin laughed "no, I meant the reasons that I was needed."

Gwaine just wanted to poke fun at old Merlin, he wasn't serious.

"Magic does have the potential to corrupt. It corrupted Nimueh." Merlin sighed; he knew that it wasn't all her fault, but he couldn't deny the fact that magic hadn't been all good.

"Arthur's mother was unable to conceive an heir." Merlin stated; which was a shock to everyone but Arthur. He had realized he was the product of magic. Without magic he wouldn't have been born, and he wouldn't have survived. He owed his life to magic.

"But to create a life a life must be taken, Uther knew this but he proceeded anyways." Merlin said; everyone had caught on. They all knew what Uther did.

"Merlin, he basically murdered my mother." Arthur said; he would have been justified in killing the man.

"Yes, but he is your father." Merlin said; as if that justified everything. "Once your mother passed away, he declared his war on magic."

"So you're telling me that his hatred of magic came from the fact that he wasn't above magical laws." Gwen posed; she realized that Uther probably thought since his wife was a Queen, magic would sacrifice some stranger.

"Yes and no, Camelot was in chaos; that is how Uther was able to convince others to follow his example." Merlin said; sadly not every magical being was innocent.

"Thus the great purge began." Merlin said ominously. "Uther moved without warning, not allowing the magical community to prepare any defence"

"Say it, Merlin he slaughtered your people." Arthur said; he no longer could defend his father.

"Yes, blood ran through the streets. Anything and everything to do with magic was destroyed." Merlin said harshly "he drowned children, destroyed villages and burned families." Merlin wasn't going to lie, the great purge was despicable.

Arthur had the most pained expression.

"It haunted Uther in his final years." Merlin said. Merlin hoped to show Arthur that his father did have some remorse in the end.

"Don't try and defend him. He was a murderer" Arthur said; he couldn't believe he was angry at Merlin for not saving his father. Merlin should have killed him.

"He needed a man with enough knowledge of magic to remain at his side." Merlin said; deciding that Arthur didn't want to listen to him defend Uther. He should just continue the story.

Gwen realized that was how Gaius was spared. "It was Gaius." Merlin nodded.

"But Gaius didn't let all his friend burn; he helped the love of his Alice escape." Merlin said wistfully; he still had a hard time imagining Gaius in love.

"He also helped smuggle a baby out of Camelot, her name was Morgause, and she trained from childhood thus becoming a powerful sorceress. But her only influences were those who despised Camelot." Merlin said warily. It wasn't Gaius's fault that Morgause turned out the way she did.

Merlin continued to lay the foundation for their journey together. "Uther also wanted to kill of the dragons, so he had the dragon lords kill the dragons and then he murdered them. All but one, Balinor, my father thought Uther wanted peace; in reality he wanted a trophy."

"Gaius saved Balinor didn't he" Arthur said. Merlin nodded.

"He sought refuge in Ealdor." Merlin said bringing the story back to him.

"But he had to run; Uther wouldn't let him have a life. He never knew about me, before he left. My mother raised me by herself." Merlin said his voice held a longing for a family.

Gwaine put his hand on his friends shoulder. He hoped to convey his comfort.

"The great purge resulted in my birth." Merlin said "And thus my journey began."

"At least one good thing came out of the purge." Gwen said; though nothing justified that slaughter.

"I grew up being different. I had so much magic from the moment I was born. Magic was who I was." Merlin said "I got too powerful for my mother; there was a chance that I could have been discovered in such a small town." He didn't mention that he was, but Will would have never betrayed him. He couldn't think of anymore loss.

"That's why you came to Camelot." Gwen said. Merlin nodded.

"She thought that Gaius could help me learn to control my magic." Merlin said; Gaius definitely had helped. "He gave me my first magic book."

"Wait, you never had any formal training." Leon asked. Merlin nodded "Never, everything I learned I have done myself with help from Gaius and Kilgharrah."

"Well that is impressive" Leon said. It truly was.

"Thank you" Merlin blushed. "Any how I met this arrogant prat."

"HEY!" Arthur yelled. Merlin chuckled. "Please you were."

"We all know you were prat Arthur" Gwen said; Leon, Percival and Gwaine agreed.

Arthur knew when he was out matched.

"When I was speaking to Kilgharrah he told me of your destiny." Merlin said.

"What does my destiny have to do with your destiny?" Arthur asked he had a feeling they were connected.

"Well remember when I told you that I would be happy to be your servant till the day I die, I meant it was my role." Merlin said.

"I…" Arthur was at a loss for words.

"See Arthur you are the Once and Future King, the man who will unite Albion, and it is my job to help and protect you." Merlin said. "That is my destiny."

"Really?" Arthur said.

"That was about my reaction accept I was sarcastic." Merlin said "I wasn't sure how I was supposed to protect someone who hated me." Merlin didn't mention the fact that he didn't believe Arthur could ever be a good person.

"I didn't hate you; I just thought you were annoying." Arthur said he wasn't ready to comment on the destiny he supposedly had.

"Yah, well eventually I saw the future king you were going to be, you became my friend." Merlin said kindly.

"What is the importance of this future King? Is he really going to unite the lands?" Arthur asked. Everyone else nodded. They too were curious.

"First off let's get this straight you are the once and future King" Merlin stated "that is you." Arthur was close to blushing.

"It is your destiny to unite the land of Albion and bring peace, prosperity and magic to the kingdoms." Merlin said dramatically.

Arthur was fully blushing now. Was he really that important? Could he really accomplish that?

"By the way, you are well on your way. Accept for magic and Morgana, you are almost done." Merlin stated.

Arthur was still processing this information.

"Anyways I said I was starting from the beginning. So listen up, all will be clear." Merlin stated. Leon stoked the fire, Merlin watched the flames, and decided to help. He increased the size of the fire, so that everyone was kept warm.

"Once I knew that I had to protect you, because obviously you couldn't do it yourself," Merlin said jokingly.

"Hey I managed to stay alive for 20 years, on my own," Arthur stated.

He didn't mention the guards and army that defended him.

"I know it is a miracle." Merlin said tauntingly. Arthur threw a rock at Merlin's head, but Merlin easily deflected it.

"Boys, play nice" Gwaine teased.

Merlin just smiled, Arthur frowned; he just stared at Merlin to continue.

Leon realized Merlin was dragging it our purposely to annoy Arthur. "Merlin mate, the anticipation is killing me."

Merlin sighed "I soon found out it was a lot more difficult to protect Arthur than I first anticipated. The enemies of Camelot seemed to be circling."

"Did you think protecting him would be easy?" Leon asked incredulously. He had spent years trying; he never once took the duty lightly.

"Not exactly, I just thought less people wanted him dead." Merlin said

Arthur sighed; why did everyone he met have to be so extreme. Either people were willing to die for him or they wanted to kill him.

"I thought Lady Helen was a once in a while occurrence, but it was as if something new happened every week." Merlin said; hoping that his tone wasn't too depressing. He didn't want to make people sad again. The great purge talk had already been depressing enough.

"Merlin its ok, we don't mind the darkness of events." Percival said.

"Yah mate, we have been through wars you know?" Gwaine said realizing Merlin wasn't being as detailed as he could be.

"Actually at the beginning it wasn't so dark." Merlin said; remembering the good old days. Things were so much simpler back then. One threat, no great wars; just one target.

"Remember Knight Valiant." Not everyone nodded. Arthur remembered he believed Merlin at first, but he doubted him when there wasn't enough proof.

"I'm so sorry Merlin." Arthur said; he wished he didn't need to apologize so much.

"He was a Knight who used magic to win fights, but I couldn't prove it." Merlin said clearing things up "he would have killed Arthur."

Gwaine and Percival now understood.

"Arthur you believed me, I just didn't have the proof." Merlin said earnestly. "Anyhow the significance of this is I realized I needed to learn more complex magic. I could no longer rely on the tricks that came naturally to me."

"How easy was magic for you?' Leon wondered.

"It is as natural as breathing. I have had magic since the day I was born. I would rather die than lose my magic, I am nothing without magic." Merlin stated as if he had given this some thought.

"Merlin, you are so much more than magic." Gwen said gently.

"Gwen magic is in my bones, in my blood. I am magic. It would be like Percival without his strength, Arthur without courage, you without heart, Leon without duty," Merlin realized in the midst of his speech that his friends looked at him with worried eyes. It was time for a joke "like Gwaine without his hair."

Everyone burst out laughing.

Gwaine touched his hair, he thought it was funny because it was ridiculous, but everyone else laughed because it was true. Gwaine and his hair went hand in hand.

"Merlin you have been my friend for a long time, and I haven't known about your magic. But I still thought you were a great man." Arthur said in all seriousness "perhaps the greatest."

Merlin smiled he knew he wasn't going to be able to convince them, perhaps they were right, but it didn't really matter.

"I really started to study magic that day. I realized the only way to stop Valiant from killing you was to make the shield come alive. And show everyone that he was using magic." Merlin said.

Gwaine and Percival were slightly confused.

"The shield had snakes on it and when he was in close combat he would summon them, thus killing his opponent." Merlin clarified.

It made sense Arthur thought, but he remembered the actual act of the snakes coming to life; as being horrible. He was afraid he wouldn't make it out alive. Back then fighting magic had been a foreign concept.

"It took me all night to perform the spell." Merlin said; at the time it had been so frustrating.

"Dear me, Merlin, all night." Gwaine said mockingly. Merlin blushed; he hadn't meant to sound arrogant. "I just wasn't used to…having to try." Merlin sighed it did sound arrogant.

"He was joking Merlin, sheesh." Arthur said.

Merlin decided to continue with the story. "Anyways it worked and Arthur lived to annoy another day." Gwen and the Knights chuckled. "But, I also realized what the word of a servant was worth. The King at the time would never believe me if I went to him with information. I knew that I was on my own essentially."

"Why not tell me?" Arthur asked.

"I didn't want to jeopardize your position with your father." Merlin said simply "things were complicated enough as it was."

"My next lesson on what Camelot needed came when Nimueh attacked." Merlin said dramatically. "She realised the afanc. I wanted to help, I could have, or at least I thought I could have."

"You saved my father Merlin. You most certainly helped. "Gwen said affectionately. She knew for certain now, who planted the poultice.

"But it almost cost you your life." Merlin said sadly. "Now this is important so let me finish before you jump in Arthur."

"I wasn't going to say anything." Arthur sounded like a 5 year old child. He had been about to make a remark, but he would never admit it.

"Gaius was the first person to tell me the dangers of magic, I mean to one's own self. He told me how and why magic has the power to corrupt, but it is a tool."

Gaius seemed to have been Merlin's main source of wisdom.

"He also told me of the dangers if I tried to cure people. The king would not show mercy." Arthur sighed; his father would never make sense to him, not ever again.

"But I didn't listen." Merlin said; he was speaking more towards Gwen this time. "I couldn't just sit by and let your father die, I had to try and save him."

Gwen smiled; Arthur on the other hand had arrested his future wife. "I'm sorry Gwen, next time I will arrest Merlin. I swear."

"Wait Arthur what do you mean next time?" Gwaine asked; before Gwen could answer.

"I will answer that." Merlin said. Arthur smiled at Merlin in thanks. "Because Arthur is so very clever, he decides since Gwen father had survived; that answers must be in her home. He finds the poultice I used to save Tom. Arthur being Arthur promptly arrested our amazing Queen." Arthur sighed; he was never going to live this down. No thanks to Merlin

"I didn't have a choice ok." Arthur stated, but the Knights, Gwaine in particular were all thinking of ways to remind their King of this mistake. He would never forget it for the rest of his life.

"Uther decides to blame the entire plague on me" Gwen said.

"The plague was caused by this Afanc right?" Gwaine asked for clarification.

Merlin nodded. "I wasn't going to let Gwen get executed, for something I did."

Gwen smiled Merlin truly was the best friend ever. She didn't know a person with a bigger heart.

"Well you went about it in a convoluted way." Arthur said. "He burst into the council meeting claiming he was a sorcerer."

"It was the truth. I don't see how that is convoluted, but Arthur being the genius he is immediately assumes that I could never be that clever." Merlin states obviously saying I told you so with his body language. "Which reminds me, I did tell you I had magic, you just didn't believe me," Merlin added gleefully.

Arthur said nothing; he had the chance to know from the beginning, but it was best he didn't. His father would have executed Merlin.

"I don't regret saying that, otherwise you wouldn't be alive today." Arthur said; he was beginning to realize everything did happen for a reason. It was time to stop resenting the fact that Merlin didn't tell him about his magic. It was clear he had the best of intentions.

"How did Arthur get you out of that jam? Was just saying you were an idiot enough?" Gwaine asked; he didn't believe the King was that moronic.

"Oh he told the court I was madly in love with Gwen, that's why I was claiming to be a sorcerer." Merlin said laughingly. The boys laughed at the idea of that being true. Not realizing that Gwen was a little hurt, she had the largest crush on Merlin for a time. Was it so strange to have feelings for her? Did they think that she was so vain that only royalty attracted her? Or were they mocking Merlin?

"Why is that so funny?" Gwen asked.

"Please Gwen you and Merlin," Arthur said; as if it explained everything.

"Wait Merlin you never told him?' Gwen realized; Arthur didn't know about the kiss. Now Gwen was laughing too. This was going to be fun.

"Told me what?" Arthur asked; he was no longer amused. Merlin was confused too. Then he caught on and immediately blushed.

"Why is Merlin blushing?" Gwaine asked.

"Oh, well I guess it's my turn to fill in the blanks." Gwen said "I had a crush on our young Merlin when he first came to Camelot, but he was annoyingly oblivious."

Percival and Gwaine were surprised. Leon on the other hand wasn't, he knew a lot about the comings and goings of Camelot. Plus he knew Guinevere very well.

"Really" Arthur said in a strained tone.

"I finally had to kiss the poor fool, but nothing ever came of it." Gwen finished; amused at the look on her husband's face. He wasn't angry; more like annoyed and it was directed towards Merlin. This was always amusing.

"Kiss huh?" Arthur said; his voice even more high pitched. Merlin was not amused at Gwen; he had purposely kept this from Arthur.

"It was more like a glad you're alive kiss." Merlin said defending himself.

"Oh no it was a glad you're alive and I have feelings for you kiss." Gwen said; she realized it was quite fun to annoy the both of them. They loved petty arguments. So she decided to join in on the fun.

Arthur was having an internal debate with himself. He could be an adult, but where was the fun in that. Merlin having magic was a disadvantage but he said he had to protect him, so he couldn't actually hurt him. Logic lost Arthur in one quick fluid move grabbed a stick that was near the camp fire and, he lunged at Merlin.

Everyone but Merlin laughed. Merlin on the other hand had to swerve out of the way. "Arthur it was nothing I swear." Merlin said; looking to the Knights for help, the all put their hands behind their backs, in a sign of no support.

"Thank you heroic defenders of Camelot" Merlin said sarcastically. Arthur lunged a second time, Merlin had to leap to avoid being smacked. He couldn't hurt Arthur badly so he was at the moment at a loss of what to do. Merlin looked at Gwen in hopes she would help. She just smiled saying "boys really?" But making no effort at all to stop her mad husband.

"Arthur really it was years ago, Gwen and you are married. What is the point of this?" Merlin pleaded.

"Oh, I don't care about the kiss. I wouldn't have cared back then either. It's not important now, but I have to it's the principle of the thing. Plus you never told me. And you were the only one who knew about my feelings for Guinevere ."

Merlin had decided on a spell to defend himself. "Fine Arthur take your best shot." Either Arthur would hit him and get a nasty surprise, or he would be an adult. In either scenario Merlin would remain unscathed.

Arthur didn't want to take the un-honorable approach. Merlin wasn't going to defend himself. He would get Merlin in another way, another time. After all Arthur knew that Gwen was teasing him. It was her revenge for all the pointless arguments Merlin and he had over the years.

"Fine" Arthur said putting the stick down. He did on the other hand feel a slap on the back of the head was justified. As Merlin was walking past him to return to his seat, Arthur slapped him in the back of the head, but it barely made contact. Instead Arthur's hand ricocheted back and hit him in the face, with his own back hand.

Everyone burst out laughing. Gwaine could barely contain himself. Merlin couldn't believe how well that worked.

Arthur on the other hand was boiling with his Merlin geared rage. "MERLIN I'm going to kill you!"

Merlin laughed harder "you can't you would miss me too much."

Arthur was deciding what to throw at him. But it would just come back to hit him. How was he supposed to express his feelings about Merlin without hitting him.

Merlin smiled "I'm sorry I hit you."

Arthur decided he had been outwitted enough for one afternoon. "Wait till we get back to Camelot, now that I know about your magic, you can begin with cleaning the outside of the castle, and then perhaps all the polishing for the army. Camelot must present a good image."

Merlin sighed "You mean I'm not fired"

"Sadly I might be saddled with a worse servant ever, but I've grown used to your ridiculous prattle."

Gwen laughed; her boys had made up already. It was the sweetest thing ever.

"Merlin, I was rather interested in the story, perhaps we can get back on topic." Leon pointed out. Merlin shrugged, he was fine with that.

Merlin thought for a moment to remember what point of the story he was at. "I had to destroy the Afanc to prove Gwen's innocence. I went to the Great Dragon, because at the time I never asked him his name." his voice held sadness.

It was heartbreaking; Merlin went from laughter to sorrow in moments.

The knights realized how easily they forgot the fact that Merlin was still grieving. His friend had died.

"He told me that it could only be destroyed by the elements. And that Arthur and I were two sides of the same coin. Kilgharrah was always cryptic in his messages." Merlin said fondly.

"Merlin, Morgana and I went to vanquish the Afanc." Arthur said; he wanted to give Merlin a chance to compose himself.

Merlin smiled gratefully at Arthur. "Arthur killed it with his torch and I aided with a strong wind."

"Two sides to the same coin" Gwen said; it was always obvious to her that the two were great friends, but she had no idea how great though. Now she was finally getting an idea.

"Gaius showed Uther Nimueh's seal, proving Gwen's innocence." Merlin said joyfully, he would never have forgiven himself if he had let Gwen die.

"For a moment I thought Morgana had figured out my secret." Merlin stated; he felt that he could finally tell people why he did what he did, when it came to Morgana. "She didn't, and I had realized that it wasn't safe for people to know about my magic. I also saw that day that Morgana had the potential for good."

"We all know she had the potential for anything Merlin. You didn't make her choices for her." Arthur said.

"Merlin you can't hold yourself responsible for everyone's mistakes." Gwen said.

Leon had known Morgana for a long time, he had seen her devolution, and he had been held prisoner by her. "Merlin, you can't blame yourself, Morgana didn't want peace plus she enjoyed the pain she inflicted."

Merlin sighed "perhaps, you know Morgana has attempted to keep you safe in the past. Her dreams were visions of the future, warning her of dangers."

Arthur sighed; he truly missed his friend Morgana, the girl he grew up with, the girl he would have died to protect.

"I learned that Morgana had a good heart at the beginning. And that it was the fear that twisted her, it turned her into the monster she has become." Everyone knew that Morgana had her reasons, no matter how twisted. They just wished she had chosen a different path.

Merlin decided he would come back to Morgana; the Knights didn't seem to want to discuss this at the moment. He would tell them his mistakes. He needed too.

"Anyways back to destiny. Now that I had begun to protect you, I saw many new dangers. At the time I didn't know the significance, but now they all make sense. Arthur the sword you carry…" Merlin stated.

"Let me guess it wasn't Bruter's." Merlin shook his head. "I just wanted you to have confidence again, but it is meant for you, and only you."

"You pulled it out of the rock for me didn't you?" Arthur asked; he had always wondered why he had been able to pull the sword out. It never sat right with him.

"Yup, only when you believed you had the power. I wanted you and the people to have full faith in the kingdom." Merlin stated; it was another one of Merlin's wise moments.

"Gwen if you look closely at the sword you may recognize it." Merlin posed. Gwen looked at it for several moments, it was quite different in some ways but it looked like one her father would make.

"My father forged this?" She asked, not quite sure. Merlin nodded "It was the sword that was meant for Arthur to use, when he should have fought the black knight."

Arthur remembered this; his father wouldn't let him fight.

"Who was the black knight?" Percival asked.

"I will explain. Arthur no matter Uther's many faults, he loved you." Merlin said; he knew that Arthur needed to make peace with his father, no matter what anger he was feeling.

"Really?" Arthur said hoping to sound sarcastic, but he came off as hopeful.

"Yes, he knew the black Knight was impossible to beat. Because he had returned from the dead." Merlin said.

Arthur sighed; he didn't know how to deal with the feelings that were running through him at the moment. He wondered if every father was this twisted.

"Why did the Black Knight want to kill Uther and Arthur?" Leon asked; perhaps it would clear things up.

"He was your mother's brother. He swore revenge on Uther." Merlin said; he wasn't going to lie about anything anymore.

Arthur didn't blame him.

"Anyways, I attempted to battle the Knight on my own before he could kill another innocent Knight like Sir Owain in unfair combat."

"That is very brave." Leon said; happy that someone was always looking out for the knights.

"Unfortunately Sir Pellinore didn't fare any better and I couldn't kill someone who was already dead."

"Merlin I doubt that it's a problem many people come across. So stop being so hard on yourself." Gwaine said.

"Merlin you told me to back out of the fight." Arthur said; now it made sense. At the time Arthur thought that his servant and friend didn't think he was capable. Arthur still hadn't admitted bit Merlin's opinion had always matter to him. His opinion was only second to Gwen's.

"Gaius warned Uther as well, that is why he didn't want you to fight and he took your place." Merlin said.

"SO you are trying to tell me, my father entered a fight that he knew he had no possibility of winning." Arthur asked; to say it surprising was an understatement.

"Yes, Arthur despite Uther's many, many faults and mistakes he loved his children." Merlin said; he included Morgana, because she had the ability to break him, which meant that he cared.

"It doesn't change his sins." It was all Arthur had to say.

"At the time I knew that you weren't going to back out so I went looking for answers," Merlin said.

"Arthur imagine how horrible your life would have turned out without Merlin" Gwaine stated; he couldn't imagine all the little things that he had to do.

Merlin blushed. Arthur on the other hand said "horribly, and I would've said this if you asked me years ago."

Merlin was turning red at this point. "Seriously Merlin it was just a compliment no need to make such a big deal about it. You are still a horrible servant."

Merlin laughed; some things never changed. "After researching I found a vague piece of information that mentioned a weapons being blessed by dragons. This lead me to believe there was hope and that I didn't need to lock you in the basement until it was safe."

Everyone laughed; even Arthur, it was nice seeing Merlin joke again.

"This is when I went in search for the perfect sword."

Gwen smiled sadly; no one was better than her father. "He gave you the finest blade that he ever forged."

"He did Gwen, even Uther agreed, though he didn't know it was forged by your father." Merlin said kindly. "Then I went to Kilgharrah. I convinced him to bless it, on one condition only Arthur could wield it."

Arthur was surprised that the Dragon trusted him. It was such a strange idea.

"Why?" Arthur asked.

"Because in the wrong hands; this sword" Merlin said ominously while holding the blade. "It could do great evil."

Merlin handed Arthur Excalibur back; who held it with even more reverence. "It is the only sword of its kind, in existence."

"Merlin this sword is, well let's just say I have never felt more powerful." Arthur said; he wanted to convey the relationship between Knight and sword. It was a strangely important one.

Merlin didn't know what to say so he continued on the tale. "I didn't count on Uther drugging you and taking your place. He was never supposed to touch the sword."

Arthur wasn't surprised that merlin did not foresee Uther's moment of caring.

"Uther won the fight" Merlin said stating the obvious. Percival wondered how the Black Knight came back to life in the first place.

"But Kilgharrah was furious with me" Merlin said.

Everyone felt like chuckling; it was as if Merlin had been naughty. It was the way Merlin had said it; he sounded like a child about to be scolded by his parents.

"I was told that the sword in Uther's hand would only bring evil, so I hid it where no man could ever find it."

Arthur's fleeting moment of amusement vanished; even if Uther cared about him, did that excuse the crimes upon others? Arthur realized he would never have the answer to that question.

"Where did you hide it?" Gwaine asked.

"Right here, in the middle of the Lake." Merlin said "I was the only one who knew where it was, and how to retrieve it."

Percival decided to ask "How did the Knight return to life?"

"Nimheuh brought him back in a way, she used the sadness, grief and anger of Tristan's demented soul, and by doing so she created a wraith." Merlin said; he hated when people meddled with the souls. It seemed to be the worst magic of them all. The desecration of souls.

"Merlin I think you are one of the most honorable, if not most honorable man I have met." Leon said in all sincerity. Merlin cared enough to risk his freedom for everyone. He felt pity for even the most twisted souls, and he saw the good in even the most horrendous people.

Merlin blushed. Arthur realized that the time had flown by; none of them had eaten since Camelot.

"I think now is a time is good as any to break for Dinner."

Everyone agreed. It was time to see if Merlin could magic them up some dinner.

* * *

**Hi to everyone, sorry it has been so long since my last update but my schedule is so busy, with work, school and more specifically exam prep. i just haven't had the time to write. **

**So anyways there will most likely be one more chapter. I won't be highlighting ever chapter, just some of the ones that revealed or impacted the overall story. **

**By the way please keep in mind that I am doing this all from memory, I am not re watching older episodes simply because I don't have the time. And if there are any mistakes I apologize i just read over it and posted.**

**This will all be leading to a conclusion, but the story really is just about everyone learning about Merlin; in case anyone was wondering.**

**I hope the teasing is fun for everyone, my sleep deprived brain isn't perfect.**

**Enjoy :)**


	7. Chapter 7 Leon Part 2

Unfortunately I could not summon food out of thin air, but I could find berries, and fish without effort. Cooking was a breeze to, he just had to visualize what he wanted and his magic took care of the rest.

"You are coming on every hunting and fishing trip from now on." Arthur exclaimed; Merlin could track things better than any Knight. Camelot's feasts would be even more spectacular now.

Merlin sighed; he hated hunting. It just seemed cruel; killing helpless creatures. He had enough killing to last him a life time.

"This is fantastic Merlin." Gwen thought out loud, as she ate the fish. Merlin smiled at her. He was wondering about all the times he could have told his friends the truth. How things could have been different? Arthur wasn't the only one who wondered. Merlin had always been afraid of walking on this earth alone, searching for approval, and acceptance. It was amazing how one conversation could change everything.

Everyone ate in silence. Merlin's throat was sore from all the talking, and the crying over his friend Kilgharrah. He knew that it was his time, but it still hurt. Merlin had wondered if he really was destined to walk the earth alone. Now it seemed like that it was no longer the case.

As he ate the last of his fish, Merlin decided to stretch. He got up and walked over to the lake. It really was beautiful, he had a feeling that the beauty of the lake would last for centuries.

"Merlin" Leon asked "would you like to continue your tale?"

It was strange, but Merlin realized that the knights were being a lot more respectful towards him. It was too strange. Merlin would never admit it, but he really enjoyed his carefree interactions with the knights. There was no pressure.

"Sure" Merlin said as he took a sip of water and collected his thoughts.

"How about, why the sword got from the lake to the rock?" Arthur asked.

"Well are you sure you want to skip ahead Sire" Merlin stated.

Gwen sighed; she knew when the two were about to argue, "Merlin just start talking."

"Alright well, at this point I knew the dangers of magic, what Morgana would turn into, and what my life in Camelot would shape into." Merlin said; he thought back to those early years, things were so simple. He wished he hadn't taken it for granted.

"I saw Arthur begin to change into a man that I would happily serve."

"Merlin, I don't know what to say" Arthur stated in a humbled voice. All his life he had been told he was great, but no one had ever made him feel humbled; until Merlin that is.

"I said began to change, don't get ahead of yourself." Merlin joked; everyone laughed. It was such a Merlin thing to say.

"My first year in Camelot was filled with me learning about magic and about Arthur. I saw the lengths that Arthur would go to protect his kingdom. It was then that I knew that he truly was the once and future king."

"Would you like to fill us in on this historic moment" Gwaine chipped in.

"It wasn't a specific time." Merlin said "It was more a general observation."

"Huh?" Was the general response.

"I mean, for example, Arthur was willing to die for his kingdom, after he killed the unicorn." Merlin said.

"You killed a unicorn" Gwaine said, as if it was the most important take away.

Arthur sighed "I didn't know the consequences."

"He never does, he always leaves me to clean up the mess." Merlin complained.

"I never asked you too." Arthur pointed out.

"Well someone had too, and anyways a clot-pole like you would never take care of it." Merlin countered.

Percival was getting annoyed at this rate they would never get to the end of the story.

"Merlin, why don't you get back on topic?" Percival asked nicely.

Merlin nodded he was about to explain, but Arthur wasn't finished.

"And Merlin you seem to forget that I drank the poison that time." Arthur said in a huffed voice, Merlin wasn't the only one that could make sacrifices.

"That only happened because you didn't give me a chance." Merlin replied; Arthur had to mess up his plans by being a noble git.

"Either way I can clean up my own messes." Arthur countered.

No one mentioned that Merlin had just explained several instances where he fixed the problems.

"They are messes" Merlin clarified "in other words mistakes. Plus you almost jeopardized the entire future of the lands, when you almost died."

"SO you are angry because I wouldn't let you die for me," Arthur said. He couldn't win.

"I'm not angry, but my life would be easier if you stopped getting into life or death situations." Merlin said in exasperation.

"Boy's I believe Percival wanted to get back on point." Gwen stated out.

"I was getting back on point, but Arthur doesn't seem to care." Merlin mocked.

"Merlin!" Gwen shouted. Merlin sighed; he should stop.

The only one who seemed to be enjoying the conversation was Gwaine. He always thought that Merlin and Arthur were one amusing pair.

"We were arguing about the time that a unicorn appeared in Camelot." Merlin clarified.

"We got that much mate, Arthur being Arthur probably killed it for no reason." Gwaine stated.

"Hey!" Arthur shouted; but he was ignored.

"Yes he did, not knowing the consequences of killing such an innocent creature." Merlin said sadly.

"Was it really that bad?" Percival asked curiously.

Leon nodded; "It was a dark time for the people of Camelot."

Merlin spoke up "Camelot's entire grain crop died the day after the death."

"That was fast" Gwaine thought out loud in a light hearted voice "as curses go I mean."

No one laughed though.

"The next day the water turned into sand." Merlin stated. Gwen remembered this; it was horrible, people went hungry and thirsty. If she hadn't worked at the Castle she may too have died.

"Merlin why didn't you just undo the spell, or I don't know summon water?" Percival asked.

"I tried, but I didn't have enough power, Anhora, Keeper of the Unicorns, was much more powerful." Merlin stated; he couldn't beat everyone. At least not back then.

"Is he the one who cast the spell?" Leon asked; Arthur never really explained how things happened. Leon had come to the realization that it was mostly likely do to the fact that he didn't know how it happened. Merlin seemed to be the one doing everything.

"Yes and no, the curse could be stopped but Arthur would have to prove his worth" Merlin said. "If he failed any of the tests than all of Camelot would be doomed for ever."

"How is Camelot still standing then" Gwaine joked.

"Really Gwaine" Arthur moaned. Everyone else laughed.

"Just so you know Arthur failed one test" Merlin piped in. Arthur chucked a rock at Merlin, who easily deflected it.

Arthur kept wondering why he kept throwing rocks. Merlin could easily stop them. Arthur sighed; old habits were hard to break.

"I wasn't lying" Merlin stated. Arthur was not pleased though; he didn't want to discuss his failures.

"Seriously though, how is Camelot still standing?" Gwaine asked.

"Well, Arthur passed his first test; when he let a looter go. And Camelot's water returned" Merlin said; that made Arthur smile again.

"The next day, we came across the same looter, he was a thief." Merlin said. He looked towards Arthur silently asking him, if he wanted to tell the next part, Arthur nodded.

"I had believed he had stolen to feed his family. When I let him go I had defied my father's order to execute any and all looters. The looter than went on to question my ability to rule and my honour."

Everyone knew what Arthur would do next. He was always a hothead.

Merlin decided to quickly recap what happened "the looter did not stop until he had goaded Arthur into a fight. Which of course Arthur being one of, if not the best swords men in history, won. He killed the looter."

"I failed the test, the looter was Anhora, he told me that I was to prideful and that Camelot would suffer for it." There was clear regret in Arthur's voice. Everyone knew that Arthur cared for Camelot more than anything. He would die, suffer and bleed for his land and people. It was what made him a King that the Knights were willing to die for, it was also the reason Merlin had always stood by him; even when Arthur was being a prat.

Merlin decided to step in "when I realized that Arthur had failed, I knew it was my turn to try."

Arthur still couldn't believe that it was Merlin who dealt with his failures, not he himself.

"The rations were rotting, so I went to locate Anhora. He told me that there was nothing I could do. I begged him for another chance. It was only Arthur who could fix it. He had to go to the Labyrinth of Gedref where he would face one final test."

"So Arthur does come through." Gwaine thought. "You are so damn lucky Merlin has been bailing you out of trouble all these years."

Gwaine didn't realize but Arthur was already feeling incredibly guilty. He had no clue how to ever make it up to Merlin.

"Arthur and I headed off to find the Labyrinth." Merlin started, but Arthur interrupted.

"As I recall I went by myself and you followed me." Arthur pointed out. Merlin shrugged "you could have messed up your armor. I couldn't let that happen."

Everyone laughed.

"Oh right, out of curiosity Merlin how does it feel to be the one followed instead?" Arthur questioned.

Merlin thought for a moment "seeing as it had led to this conversation, it is amazing. You should have done this ages ago."

Arthur sighed; he couldn't seem to win ever.

"Any how back to the Labyrinth I thought it was a trap and tried to fight Anhora but he had too much power." Merlin said slightly embarrassed.

"How does it feel to lose Merlin?" Gwaine mocked.

"I was still an amateur, I'm sure if I fought him now, I would win" Merlin said hotly. He too had some ego.

"I was just teasing, sheesh" Gwaine said; secretly he was glad his friend was standing up for himself now.

"Great now Merlin is going to be even more insufferable." Arthur said in good humour.

"I can't be any worse than you." Merlin retorted.

Arthur decided to surprise everyone and get back on topic. This of course had nothing to do with the fact that he was a hero in the next part of the story.

"When I arrived at the center of the Labyrinth I saw that Merlin was tied up and that there were to goblets, one with poison the other was safe to drink."

Merlin was shocked that Arthur didn't argue back. "Sire, are you alright?" he asked.

"Fine, Merlin, just get on with the story" Arthur said in an exasperated tone.

Percival was waiting for Arthur to hurt Merlin in some way. It seemed as if Arthur was just going to ignore the insult. He too was now worried about his king.

"We could only drink for one goblet each, both had to be finished. In my usual wisdom; I figured out that we could pour both goblets into one, so we would not need to guess which one contains the poison."

"That is very clever Merlin" Leon stated.

"I was clever, Arthur wasn't though. He distracted me before I could drink the poison." Merlin said it in an annoyed tone. As if Arthur being noble was a huge inconvenience.

"I wasn't going to let you die for me." Arthur said; he never not once did he want Merlin to be hurt because of him.

"How is Arthur still alive?" Leon asked; wondering if he was ever going to get tired of that question.

"When Arthur collapsed I was freaking out. I had thought I had failed my destiny. I had thought my annoying friend had died" Merlin said; everyone understood how hard that must have been. "It was a good thing Arthur drank from the goblet; it was only a sleeping draught. But it showed that Arthur was willing to die to save me."

"I would do it again even if it was poison." Arthur said. Merlin smiled at his friend.

"That was the final test, seeing which one of you was dumb enough to die for the other?" Gwaine asked.

"No, the only way to repent for the death of such an innocent and pure creature is to show that the killer's heart is also pure, and kind. After Arthur drank the poison I was sure that he was going to be the best king that Camelot has ever seen." Merlin said.

Arthur was pleased at the compliment, but wondered if that meant Merlin thought he wasn't going to be a good king before that. Or if he had any doubts. He wasn't sure he deserved the praise. Merlin had risked so much for him, sacrificed so much. Could he or anyone else deserve that?

"Oh and the Unicorn is alive, when you passed the final test, it returned." Merlin said happily.

Arthur was glad; one death off his conscious. Gwaine, Leon, Percival and Gwen too were happy this meant that perhaps they too could see a unicorn. It sounded like a lovely, and breath taking creature.

They all took a moment to absorb the new information.

Merlin decided to tie everything back to the big picture. "My time in Camelot was easier in the earlier years. Many times I would only have to deal with simple acts of magic. But sometimes it would get complicated."

"We figured that out, Merlin" Arthur said laughingly.

"I want to tell you something, it is about a difficult subject" Merlin said carefully.

"Morgana?" Gwen guessed.

Merlin nodded. "I know that you think when she discovered magic, she was instantly evil."

"I didn't think that. But what she has done about her magic has been awful." Arthur said; no one disagreed.

"You know when you asked me, what was going on between the two of us?" Merlin asked rhetorically. It seemed like forever, Arthur had once wondered if Merlin was romantically involved with Morgana. Merlin did not want his friends to think that, he just wanted to explain why it seemed like it, to Arthur. Unfortunately Arthur didn't understand that.

"I thought the two of you were together, were you?" Arthur asked.

Merlin blushed. "Not like that, we had a connection. A bond that is as deep as one with any of you. I wanted to save her. I failed."

"You didn't force Morgana to make her choices." Gwen said.

"I didn't tell her the truth either." Merlin said sadly.

"Mate, you didn't tell us either, and none of us are trying to destroy the kingdom." Gwaine said; the Knights nodded.

Merlin decided he needed to explain better. "Morgana lived with a man who would kill her without hesitation if he found out the truth. I could have helped her feel less alone, but I didn't. Dealing with your own magic is scary. It is even harder for those of us who are powerful. The magic is so much stronger."

"Morgana was always that powerful?" Leon asked.

"She had the potential. Her visions were the key." Merlin said "anyhow one night Morgana told me what she thought of magic. She said she was not scared of who she was, and that she hoped that someday that magic would be seen as good. She wanted to be part of that future. I should have told her." Merlin's voice was breaking with such emotion.

"That is why she is fighting, right?" Leon asked. Wondering if that was her justifaction.

Merlin composed himself and nodded "she thinks she is going to bring magic back, but at the price of the…"Merlin wasn't sure what the right word was.

"Magic-less" Arthur said.

"Just remember that even though she is twisted and dark, Morgana tried to do the right thing at the beginning. She just…chose the wrong path. Something's are ingrained so deep in the fabric of time, nothing can change it." Merlin wasn't only thinking of Morgana, he was thinking of Mordred as well.

"Life must go on, Merlin you cannot live wondering if one decision would have changed everything." Arthur said in comfort.

"Now back to the original question; Destiny. When Arthur knighted you all destiny truly began. The future was beings shaped." Merlin said; the Knights all looked very pleased at this news.

"While you were fighting Morgana, I too was trying to defeat her. I have gotten close, but she is persistent enemy." Merlin said.

"Really Merlin, none of us had noticed." Leon joked; no one pointed it out, but Leon making jokes was almost as strange as Merlin having magic.

Merlin smiled slightly and continued "Albion could only be realized when the lands were at peace and magic was free. Everything else Arthur has accomplished. Camelot is a fair and equal land. The Knights represent nobility and honour, and the King will fight for his people."

The Knights slapped Arthur on the back. "I guess you aren't a complete screw up." Gwaine said.

Arthur wasn't sure what to say.

"Now to the question of how the sword got into the stone." Merlin started. "When the second undead army attacked Camelot, I knew I needed a weapon powerful enough to get me to the cup of life."

"This sword is really that powerful" Arthur asked; Merlin nodded. Arthur held his sword with even more reverence. It was truly an honour to wield it.

"I came to the lake and retrieved the sword when you were sleeping. After the battle, I knew that I had to hide it where no man could ever find and wield it. I found a stone, I placed the sword in it, until a time that you Arthur would be ready to wield it."

"Merlin, do magical beings know who you are?" Leon asked.

Leon really had a knack for good questions Merlin thought.

"Yes," Merlin said; this revelation made the Knights and Gwen feel a little disappointed. Merlin had a whole other world. "But I didn't tell them."

"Huh?"

"My name, Emyrs has been known for centuries. The Druids have always known who I am. And those possess great magic like, Gwaine's friend; the Diamiar the key to all knowledge."

Gwaine remembered that strange looking creature that had helped him. "That was who Morgana was hunting for in the mines; right? She is alright?" He asked.

"Yes, she wanted to know what Arthur's bane was. What the key to his defeat was." Merlin said.

Arthur was waiting for Merlin to tell him, he wasn't opening his mouth. Logically Arthur knew Merlin was just messing with him, but it wasn't funny. "What is it?!"

Merlin smiled "I got my opportunity to speak with the Diamiar and I was asked if I wanted to know anything. I chose not to ask."

"Why?" Leon asked incredulously. "Isn't that a great honour?"

"Yes, but I was afraid, I knew the burden of knowledge. Sometimes it can do more harm than good." Merlin said thinking again about Morgana and Mordred. "I did eventually ask her, she told me that it is Arthur himself."

Arthur was confused "wait am I supposedly going to kill myself?"

"No, but the key to your defeat is yourself. I cannot save you; your Knights cannot save you. It will be your decisions that led to your death or salvation." Merlin said wisely.

Gwen was worried; it seemed as if Merlin knew more than he was telling, but he did just warn everyone of knowing things that others shouldn't.

"I have one final question" Leon stated. Merlin nodded for him to continue "I understand that you could keep telling us of you adventures, I'm sure they are full of heroics and sacrifices."

"You have no idea, sometimes I would be gravely injured and still have to get up and save you all" Merlin said jokingly. But everyone knew that it was the truth. Merlin was one of a kind.

Leon smiled and continued "I have no doubt, but you said things are so engraved in time that nothing can change them, right?'

Merlin nodded, unsure where this was going.

"If that is true, then why not tell Arthur before, you are destined to protect him?"

Merlin understood where he was coming from; it was the question that would never leave his mind.

"I have considered telling you all at multiple times. Each time I thought of an excuse. I know of this world that I have the responsibility to build. No more like I have the responsibility to allow it

to be built, and if I chose the wrong time, than…. It would be my fault. I was always scared of interfering with destiny. Terrible things happen when you try to out smart the fates." Merlin said gravely.

"I think we will have to take you're word on that." Leon said; he understood better now, Merlin did try to do the right thing.

"Merlin why don't you give us a quick recap on the things you have done, and then you can tell us the rest at a later time. It is getting late." Arthur said.

"Sure, I fought Nimeuh, Edwin Muirden, the Sidhe, Tristan De Bois, Tauren; he tried to kill you and you're father, Kanen as you know. Um… then there was Odin and Myror, Kendrick, the troll, Hengist, Jonas, Aredian, Morgause, King Alined, Cendred; but Morgause killed him, Dagr, Goblins, Immortal Armies, Grunhilda, there was a Manticore, there was Lamia, and the" Merlin's voice was growing horse.

"That's just say a lot" Gwaine stated. Everyone nodded.

"I asked for a recap not a novel, which could take years to explain" Arthur said.

"Don't forget all the bandits, and other magical and non-magical threats" Merlin said while laughing.

"I guess I can't say you are lazy anymore?" Arthur moaned. Everyone burst out laughing.

"No you can't" Merlin said happily. He wasn't going to miss being called useless.

"I say that we head back to Camelot, apparently I have some uniting and freeing to do." Arthur said; it was getting dark. It was a long journey back.

Everyone got up, and began to walk away towards the horses that they left in the forest, but Merlin. He looked out at the lake. It was because his friend died, that he finally made peace with the lies. Arthur and his friends knew the truth.

Merlin would finally be able to tell them what to do, without having to lie. He would be able to prevent so much. Perhaps this would even help extend Arthur's life.

Who knows? Merlin saw his friends waiting for him, he ran and joined them. It was a new dawn for Camelot.

* * *

**This chapter was impossible to write. I had to repeat it three times. My computer kept crashing on me :(**

**I hope it is still a satisfying ending. Sometimes if you re write things it isn't as good. **

**I just wanted to let you all know, that i plan to write a sequel to this story. It will be about a alternate ending for Merlin. I was planning to keep it similar to the series finale, but my own twist, with a different result. It will probably be happier. I am not that cruel, unlike some writer's (hint hint Merlin creators/writers). I just need to write for a little while, it maybe a couple weeks, shorter if I have a spark of inspiration. I will try my hardest to be quick.**

**I wanted to thank every single person who reviewed, or followed this fic and Favorited it. It has been a blast to write it. **

**Happy Reading :) :)**


	8. Chapter 8 Sequel Notice

Hey guys, the sequel has been posted :)

I choose to focus on another battle in Arthurian Legend. It will focus on the Battle of Mount Badon, I intend to somewhat stick to the plot of the series finale. This of course has some significant changes ;) Anyhow Arthur with struggle to bring magic out in to the open, deal with betrayals and face his greatest struggle; believing in himself. Merlin will try to become Emyrs. To truly be the best and the greatest. He has to operate in the shadow's one last time, if he succeeds he will save Camelot, if he fails Albion will die.

So check it out; it is called the The Battle of Mount Badon


End file.
